Maria Jackson Percy's little sister
by I'maPJOfan
Summary: Percy never knew he had a younger sister. Maria never knew she had an older brother. How would they turn out as siblings? Rivals or best buddies? Let's go with 'best buddies'. EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION:

_A year after Percy Jackson's birth, Sally gave birth to a new daughter of Poseidon named Maria Jackson, a girl with blue black hair, tan skin and green eyes. On fear of her children being in trouble, she gave her away when she's a few months old to her sister who lives far away in Asia. To protect her son, she married Gabriel Ugliano, a drunkard to cover Percy's scent. But for now, Maria is somewhere far out in one of the islands of the Philippines._

*****CHAPTER I*****

**MARIA**

Isn't there anything new about to happen around here? I mean, I'm getting a bit bored. All I did was tap my pen in the middle of a boring lecture now I end up here, in detention.

It doesn't matter anyway. It seems like in everything I do, I end up in detention. It even seems weird I am able to stay here at the same school from fifth grade up to now that I'm a sixth grader.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Maria J. Cruz, a teacher's favorite student… to put in detention. You can say I'm pretty troubled. Not my fault! I'm ADHD and dyslexic. I live here in a boarding school in the Philippines. People here speak Filipino, their language. I'm a Fil-am, you know. I understand what they say but can't speak them. It's fine. They are thought to speak English. My eyes are different, though. They're still green.

Anyway, back to the story. I'm not the only one in detention. There is Billy, my best friend and Bean, the bully and other more of his friends I didn't recognize.

Detention lasts for an hour which seems like a week for me. Maybe those bullies got bored so they stood from their seats and came over us. I tried to look like I didn't notice then something awfully bad happened.

Now I'm trying to take back what I said earlier about wanting something to happen.

The thing is, I was expecting them to pick up on me but what happened was they grew big. They grew really big. I thought it was just some of those quick growing disabilities but they soon grew arms, a pair on their waists and another pair on their shoulders. I counted six.

Of course, in the first place, I thought it's just my crazy mind so I asked, "Billy, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Billy nodded, "Six arms,"

The poor boy looks more scared than me. One of them raised one of their arms, about to punch me straight in the face. About a millisecond before I become a pancake, I tensed and immediately ducked and ran away, pulling him with me.

Now, the detention room is small. Just five meters long and three meters wide so we were just running around in circles until they broke the door. Now we're running along the corridors until we came upon a dead end.

They blocked the paths so… we're cornered.

_Uh~oh_, I thought.

One raised his arm which smells like a dead rat's hole. I think I can imagine what will be written on my grave stone:

_RIP_

_Maria Cruz,_

_Cause of death: smelling a six-armed man's armpit._

_Age: 12 years old_

You know, it seems a little funny.

He smiled with his crooked yellow teeth with some fish bones stuck in the middle. Gross. As he was about to punch me in the face, his smile faded then he turned a bit yellow then disintegrated which means he turned into sand.

I realized the other turned to sand as well.

Do they have a time limit or something?

Then I noticed someone. I mean two someone's: A boy and a girl probably a year older than me.

I first thought they were just some seventh grader students wandering about but I saw the blonde girl with a dagger on her hand. The knife seems to be pointing forward. I'm guessing she impaled the monsters. The boy is holding a (is that a sword?) covered with sand.

I don't know what to do. I don't know if I have to be frightened and run or be grateful and thank them and stuff but all I did was stand open-mouthed. Billy seems to be as well but he got over it and shouted, "Annabeth, Percy!" and ran over to them. "I'm so glad you came! We were about to die!" Now I'm really confused. "Maria, this is Annabeth and Percy. They are friends so don't worry." He said.

I replied, "But I'm not worrying about that. I'm worried about, well… what happened earlier, about the monsters. Why did they attack us?"

They sighed and Annabeth said, "Actually, they are after you only. You are a demigod. It means either your father or mother is a god then the other is a normal person."

Now I am really confused. Both my parents are normal. They don't seem godly. I said, "But my parents are normal! Both my parents are engineers. They go to work and come back home at night."

Percy tensed, "We need to leave. We know a place where you can be safe from monsters. I can feel another one coming this way."

I tried to protest but they pulled me and Billy out of the school where pegasi are waiting. Wait, pegasi? Now I'm going crazy. Percy pulled me toward a black one and I was forced to ride it. It flew.

My head hurt so badly. I touched my temple then came back with my finger wet. I tried to recall where I got bumped, then I remember. The time I ducked before the monster punched me. He got me anyway.

I felt too dizzy. I actually hallucinated and thought the horse just talked. I think it said something like, "Where to, Boss?" and another like "Smells like sea…" and "Believe me, Boss" My eyelids drooped then I slipped out of consciousness.

In my dream, I saw a bracelet. It is thick with some writings engraved on it. It lies on a raised platform in a dark room. One man got in. He seems to be eighteen or seventeen.

He has blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar running from his eyebrow through his cheek. He was saying something with a triumphant smile but I can't hear a sound and I felt happy he can't see me. I thought too soon. He looked around the room and fixed his gaze on me.

He was walking towards me now. As he was a foot away from me, I woke up.

The first thing I saw was a ceiling fan. Wait, a ceiling fan?


	2. Chapter 2

*****CHAPTER II*****

**MARIA**

Oww… My head hurts. I got in a pretty big lot today. First thing, we were attacked by six-armed monster. Next, I met two kids with weapons killing monsters then I rode a winged horse. Lastly, I woke up in a strange place with my friend who has a goat's hind legs for feet… seriously?

Anyway, my head awfully hurts just seeing my friend with horns on his head. "Billy? Is that you? Please tell me I'm just hallucinating and you don't have goat feet." I pleaded.

He smiled, "Don't worry, Maria. I'm still your friend. You can trust me. You're just in the Camp Half-blood's infirmary. Now, what did you remembered last?"

I sighed, "I think I saw two guys pulverize what? Six armed monsters? Then we rode two winged horses… But I'm sure I'm dreaming."

The truth was… I wasn't sure. I knew what I dreamt and it was about a bracelet. Just then, two guys came in. They look familiar. They were the two guys I met! To be sure, the girl has a dagger sheathed on her belt.

"Oh, please tell me I'm dreaming again or I'm just hallucinating." I exclaimed.

Billy said, "Maria, you didn't dream. You're not hallucinating. It's all true and real. I'm a satyr. Monsters exist. So do heroes. You're one of those heroes. You're different from other people."

I remembered what the girl, Annabeth said: You are a demigod. It means either your father or mother is a god then the other is a normal person.

I laughed, "Me, a hero? You got to be kidding. I can't even get things right at school much less here. What else… Oh, I'm also ADHD and dyslexic. What can you expect from me?"

But whatever I say, they seemed to have an answer.

Percy smiled, "I asked the almost same questions when I was new. Those ADHD and dyslexia are special abilities for us. Being ADHD means you see too much, not too little and it helps you to stay up in fights. Being dyslexic means your brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek, not English. That's because your godly parent is one of those Greek gods. My father is Poseidon, god of the sea. Her mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom."

Honestly, Percy looks a bit familiar the first time I saw him. He has jet black hair, sea green eyes like me and tan skin, like me. It seems like I've seen him far before, a very early memory. I just can't put my finger on it.

I asked him, "What's your full name?" He seemed confused but he said, "Percy Jackson. Why?"

Jackson? That's my mom's surname! Must be some mistake…

He said, "That's my mom's surname since you know, my father is a god. She's Sally Jackson"

That's his mother's surname? No, must be just one of those doubled surnames but I still said, "Jackson is my mom's surname, too. She's Maricel Jackson."

I haven't noticed Billy had been staring at us.

He stood up and said, "Well, C'mon Maria. Let's go see Chiron."

That broke the tension. He led me away from the infirmary and towards a big blue house where a man on horseback is waiting.

Well, it seemed like he's on horseback but when I looked at him directly, I realized he is part of the horse. Well, who wouldn't be surprised if it was a first time? I took a step or two back when I saw him.

I said, "Y-you're feet are- horse hooves. Y-y-you-"

"I am Chiron, the centaur. I understand your confusion being new here." He said.

I sighed in relief. I told him, "If you understand me, then, who is my godly parent? My parents are both mortals. They both do normal things. They stay at home with us every day. They can't be gods, can they? And why aren't my siblings demigods, too?"

He asked me, "How can you say they are demigods as well?"

That got me a bit but I said, "Well, we have the same parents and… Oh! My parents! Ooh, they would be so worried. They didn't know where I went. I don't even know this place! Please, I've got to call them! Anybody got a phone?"

How stupid of me. I didn't remember my parents.

Billy said, "Umm… Maria, calm down. Phones aren't allowed in here but we have a way to contact your parents. Although, we're not sure if they're ready to know..."

Chiron got some things, a coin and a prism, from his saddlebag. He made a rainbow with the prism wherein I was confused because, what for?

He chanted something in Greek. I understood he said, "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show us Maricel Jackson in the Philippines."

A rainbow goddess? …I understood Greek, which is weird.

Just then, the rainbow showed an image of my mother sitting by the table, her hand on her head looking very worried. I worried them alright.

Chiron gestured me towards it. I managed to say, "Mom?"

She stood up looking really surprised then she looked at me saying, "Maria? Is-is that you?"

I said reassuringly, "It's me, Mom. I'm fine."

She jumped backward but must've understood this was a message so she said, "I'm sorry. Where are you? I heard you were lost after burglars attack the school. They said the burglars escaped and they might've taken them with you."

Now I'm confused. I mean… burglars? "Mom, burglars didn't attack the school." It's her turn to look confused. She asked, "Then, what… who attacked?"

I regretted I've said anything but, I've got to tell her the truth. "Mom, do you anything about gods or monsters?"

She sighed, "Of course, dear. I'm sorry I hid it from you. I should've known. Now, I think I know where you are. Just stay there. The place will keep you safe from those monsters. And about your father-"

Just as she was about to say something, the messenger vanished. I shouted, "Wait! Mom! What is it? What's about Dad?"

Ugh. Can't I just know what's going on around here?

Chiron said, "We need another extra drachma for another five minutes but I'm afraid we don't have any left to spare."

I looked down. "I understand."

He sighed then said, "At least, we now know your godly parent is your father."

I laughed halfheartedly, "Yeah right. So you're saying my Dad is just my stepfather?"

As soon as I said it, I realized it might be the reason but I didn't let that show.

"Billy, lead her to the Hermes cabin and do other necessary things." Chiron ordered.

Billy soon led me away. We sized a camp T-shirt for me so I can change. He explained everything. From fighting monsters to offering to gods to who knows what. We soon arrived at the cabins. He explained each and every one. We passed by a pink dollhouse-looking one, a silver one, a gray one and even a house full of plants.

In the middle, two big cabins stand, one taller than the other. They are Zeus's and Hera's.

Next to Zeus's cabin is Poseidon's. I guessed it because it smelled like sea breeze and I could hear Percy talking. I made out a few words: "Is it true… Mom… Maria…" I could tell he's talking in that rainbow-messenger thingy. But, they were talking about me? Or did they just accidentally drop by in the conversation?

Billy had moved on ahead of me so I hurried down after him. We saw a few more cabins. One is shining gold, one blood red and another one which looks like a factory or a tool shop.

We finally reached a cabin which looks about a bit rundown and old.

Billy said, "Here we are, the Hermes cabin. This is where children of the god Hermes and unclaimed demigods stay."

He called out inside, "Connor, Travis, newcomer here!"

Suddenly, two guys appeared out of nowhere. They look exactly alike except one is taller than the other.

They held up a necklace with a shell for a pendant. It looks familiar…

The taller one said, "Nice necklace you got, Connor!"

The shorter one who must be Connor said, "You can say that. It was easy enough to steal- Oops!" He covered his mouth.

So that's why it looked familiar. It was mine! The necklace given to me by my Uncle on my tenth birthday was stolen that easily by those two!

I shouted, "Why you! Give me that back!"

The taller one, Travis, said, "Fine. Connor messed it all up."

He soon gave it back to me. I made a mental note to myself to watch out for my belongings.

Billy whispered to me, "They are Hermes's children. They got their characteristics from their father. Hermes is known as the god of messengers, travel and thieves."

I entered the cabin which is very crowded. There are about twenty kids in there but only five double deck beds. There are some who share beds but most stay on the floor. I covered up my small space with my backpack. My backpack just contains my old clothes, a drawing pad and a pencil. It was the bag I use at school.

Billy went out after reminding me that dinner is at seven o' clock. I decided to take a little walk first to refresh my mind. I went by the lake and dipped my hands in the cool water. I've always loved the water. It refreshes me.

Two girls came out from the water which startled me that my elbow hit a rock with a crack.

I yelped, "Ouch!"

It had turned a bit green and violet and brown and I knew it was broken. Great, two injuries in two days.

The two girls earlier have disappeared. I decided to drink a little water first just so I can think clearly. The pain just sears over and over again. I cupped my good hand to the water. The weird thing is, I haven't even collected water, and the water crawled through my arm, my neck and to my broken elbow. Once it touched the broken elbow, the pain stopped and it went numb then the water fell.

Right, now I'm all wet. I wished to myself please dry fast enough before dinner. Just as I thought of it, I got dry. Okay, that was weird. I checked my elbow. It's still broken because when I tried moving it, it hurts. I went back to the cabin and saw Billy waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

*****CHAPTER III*****

**PERCY**

Blackjack has been telling me things last night. He said she smells like the sea. And by '_she'_, he means Maria. At least, that's what Billy told me.

Another thing, her mom's name is Maricel Jackson. _Jackson. _I think I heard Mom saying that name, or murmuring it in her sleep. Yeah, my mom talks in her sleep. Sometimes she even says I love you, or Poseidon, or Percy… Let's not talk about that.

Anyway, Maria does look familiar, which doesn't make any sense since she lived her entire life in the Philippines. A country halfway around the Earth.

For confirmation, I talked to mom through Iris-Messaging. Time for me to know the truth.

I picked a drachma from the fountain. I'm suddenly glad Dad put it there.

I made a rainbow through the lights from the windows then chanted, "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Sally Jackson at Upper East Side, Manhattan."

As usual, the rainbow glowed then showed my mom in our kitchen, humming silently a song while washing the dish she used. She has her back on the message so I had to call her attention first.

"Mom!" I called. She turned around with a smile creeping up her face as she saw me.

"Hello, Percy. What's going on? Are you doing okay?" She asked me as if I'm a regular schoolboy joining a summer camp meant to teach us something 'useful'.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just need to ask you something." I said.

Her face turned all serious and she started to listen intently to everything I said. I told her about Maria, about what Blackjack told me, and how she looked so familiar. I also told her about Maria's mother, Maricel Jackson, and how I heard her saying the name but not mentioning that I heard it while she's sleeping.

Mom stayed quiet throughout my story. When I stopped, she just pursed her lips and took a deep breath.

She murmured silently but enough for me to hear, "Maria, my dear Maria…"

What?

Finally she said, "Percy, Maria's your sister. I-I thought I could keep her safe if I let Maricel take care of her. I thought monsters won't get too far. Looks like I'm wrong. Please, Percy, take care of your sister for me, okay?" She said

I just stared at her, trying to take everything in. I've got a sister.

The message started fading away. My mom said again, "Please, take care of her. Be her big brother. She'll need you." After that, she's gone.

That's a lot to take in. I just discovered that I have a sister who, apparently, doesn't know yet. I tried to breathe steadily. So she's not really Maria Cruz, now is she? She's Maria Jackson.

After our conversation then, I kept thinking how I'd tell her. I know she'd be in the Hermes cabin so I looked for her there. All I found was her backpack with her books, notebooks, and a drawing pad?

Billy was nowhere to be seen so I decided to wait for a bit. I scanned the pages of her drawing pad. There I found detailed drawings of some people, and… monsters? How did monster get here?

I saw a drawing of a Minotaur fighting someone by a hill. As I looked closer, I saw it was me when I was twelve. How could she have known? I scanned the page then saw a small writing. Her handwriting isn't the best, kind of looks like mine, actually. I strained my eyes to see well. After a few minutes, I made out _'June 2007, First nightmare'_

She dreamt about me. I scanned other pages then saw the time we were fighting the Chimera, Ares, a hydra, then Charybdis, and some more. I slammed the book close, my breathing heavy. Just looking at them made me feel like all those happenings were fresh. I looked up to see Billy with serious eyes filled with pity.

"She always have nightmares about you, y'know? She's been my friend since fifth grade, exactly when she started having nightmares. Sometimes she'd call to me at night crying, telling about her dreams. I figured you were related somehow. When I talked to her stepmom, who is, by the way, your aunt, she confirmed everything. That's partly the reason I didn't call camp earlier. I didn't want her to go through that all for real." His eyes were brimmed with tears already. He sniffed and wiped the tears away. "I better look for her, make sure she's alright." He said, "By the way, she don't really like people looking at them. Don't worry, I won't tell her. I'm not as bad a liar as Grover."

I sighed and nodded. I left quickly. I guess I shouldn't tell her yet. It's too much for her to bear. I went to the stables and fortunately, seeing Blackjack there.

_What's on, Boss? Need to go somewhere fast? , _He asked in telepathy.

"Don't call me boss, and no I don't need to go anywhere. I just need some good company." I answered.

The stables may be messy and stinky but I got used to it after all those cleaning. I sat by a bench near Blackjack.

"You were right, Blackjack. She is my sister, and I'll do everything I can to keep her safe." I said.

_Well to keep her safe, you need some help. Why don't you tell the old horseman? Chiron, right? , _He neighed. I thought about it for a while. He's got a point. Chiron can help. I told him a thank you then ran off.

I quickly went inside the Big House to see Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle.

"Chiron! I need to talk, please. It's about Maria." I said

Chiron walked near me then asked, "What is it, Percy?"

I told him everything. Everything from Maria being my sister to her nightmares. Chiron looked like thinking hard.

I asked, "Why? Why was she dreaming about me? H-how is she-"

"Calm down, now, Percy. I know you're worried."

Slowly, I calmed down. Chiron has that effect of making people trust him.

"I'm going to introduce her later as Maria Jackson. Just tell me before I say it if you want to hide it first. But be warned, it's not good for her. She needs to have a sense of what's going on around her, more importantly, herself. It's not helping her if you hide the truth from her."

He slowly stood up and returned to his game. I think Mr. D said something to me but I blocked everything out. My mind was on nothing but Maria.

Tonight, at the campfire, I'll reveal to her who she truly is. Probably causing Luke to sense her but he will anyway soon enough. And when he does, she already knows who she is. That's the best I can do for her.


	4. Chapter 4

*****CHAPTER IV*****

**MARIA**

I saw Billy waiting for me by the Hermes cabin. His eyes were bloodshot, like he's been crying, but I'm not one to say, since everything started looking like painted in green, pink, and yellow.

"Maria, where did you go? And, what happened to your elbow? It looks green!" He said.

I told him I just hit it with a rock but I'm all fine. Of course, that's not true. I'm feeling like I rode merry-go-round that spun a thousand times faster and longer.

He didn't believe I was fine. He made me eat ambrosia. At least, that's what he called it. It looked like lemon candy. I expected to taste lemon but instead, it tasted like the chocolate I shared with Billy last time we escaped from cleaning duty. Just remembering it makes me forget the pain.

My elbow gets number. He asked Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin to put a cast on me. I told him I'm fine but Billy insisted. We talked for some time. He told me that the girls I saw earlier in the lake were naiads, water spirits. I didn't tell him about the water crawling to my elbow or me getting dry.

Time passed quickly and soon enough, it was dinner time. Conch horns blew then satyrs and dryads started skipping to the dining hall. Travis and Connor made us line up according to seniority so I was in the end of the line. I checked my necklace and other belongings to make sure they didn't steal anything. We went to the dining hall soon enough.

We are separated by our cabins. I noticed Percy eating alone in his table. Also, there is only one sitting in the Zeus's table.

Since there are a lot of us in the Hermes cabin, we squished ourselves to have a place to sit on. Unfortunately, all available spaces were occupied so I remained standing.

Dryads served food for us. They seemed to know what we like because one gave me barbecue. We have a goblet but no drinks were served. Billy told me you just have to tell the goblet what you want to drink and it will be filled with it as long as it's not alcoholic.

I whispered to it, "Uh… coke zero, please." It got filled up by the coke zero. I made a trick and tried, "Green coke zero." It filled up with the green coke. I grinned.

I was about to start eating but everyone suddenly stood up. I asked Billy what's happening. He said we had to offer a portion of our food to the gods. It will be burnt. I saw Connor and Travis burnt a plump grape to their father then said a prayer to Hermes.

Once I got my turn, I burnt a nice piece of pork. I said, "Uh, whoever you are, please claim me, Dad."

We ate to our full. The barbecue tastes awesome! Even the green coke tastes the same. We went to the amphitheater for the campfire. The Apollo cabin led the sing-along. I think I heard one line saying, "How my grandma dressed up for war"

The fire rose up to 8 feet. Billy had explained to me that it represents the mood of the crowd.

After the sing-along, Chiron stomped his hoof on the pavement. He announced, "We have a new camper today."

I saw him look at Percy. Chiron looked like he's asking permission. Percy took a deep breath then nodded. Since when did he became in charge of myself?

Chiron continued, "She is Maria Jackson."

At first, everyone was quiet, and I was confused too. Then I realized, Jackson?

That caught me. I said, "Wait, Jackson isn't my surname! It's Cruz!"

The other campers are murmuring to themselves as well. I caught a few words, "Jackson", "Percy" and "Father"

Percy came over to me. He said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier in the- what happened to your arm?" I gave him a look that said 'Don't ask a thing more about the stupid elbow'. I've got enough looks for today. He continued on, "Anyway, Mom confirmed everything a while ago. She also told me that your father is-"

He didn't finish because he was staring at something above my head. The other campers are staring as well. I felt myself go red but I hope it wasn't too obvious in the firelight.

I looked up and saw a golden trident with a glowing green aura around it. It faded immediately soon after.

Chiron kneeled. The others followed his example even Connor and Travis. I probably looked weird, I mean, a girl with a head wound and a cast with people kneeling down around her. Chiron said, "Hail, Maria Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, Earth shaker, god of seas, father of horses."

They got up. That confirms it. Percy is my brother. At least, I'm sure of it on my father's side.

Chiron ordered everyone to go back to their cabins. Billy got my things from the Hermes cabin.

I bid him goodnight.

Percy walked with me to the cabin. I tried to think of it, Chiron called me Jackson. Does that mean Percy is a real brother? I mean, full brother, on both parents' side or if he called me that because my mortal father isn't really my father? It's seriously confusing.

Percy opened the door and said, "Welcome. Sorry if it's a bit messy. Tyson, the one who helps me in cleaning, left two weeks ago."

The cabin surely is messy, even messier than my room in the boarding school back in the Philippines and that is messy.

I said, "It's fine although, I didn't know there's someone else who lived here." He smiled, "Don't worry. He's friendly even if he's different."

I'm confused. I mean, different? I asked him, "H-how can he be different?" He sighed, "He's a Cyclops son of Poseidon."

His brother is a Cyclops? I was about to ask if he is different, too but I didn't let my surprise show.

I nodded, "Okay." I hoped my voice didn't reveal too much nervousness.

He said, "Okay, first things' first. I'll IM my mom… She can explain everything to us, I mean to you, since she already explained a while ago…"

"Instant Message her? I thought demigods aren't allowed to use phones."

He stifled a laugh then said, "Not Instant messaging, Iris messaging."


	5. Chapter 5

*****CHAPTER V*****

**MARIA**

I remembered that Iris is the goddess of the rainbow. Demigods are weird. I mean, they use rainbows to contact each other. Percy chanted something into the rainbow and tossed in a drachma-an ancient coin.

Light bended and it showed a woman probably in her middle ages. She has brown hair tied into a messy bun. She has kind brown eyes and some traces of smile wrinkles around her eyes. She is beautiful.

"Hi, Mom... Uh, Maria is here and she needs some explanation. I don't think she'll trust me enough since we just met and-" Percy said but I stopped him with a look, "Okay."

I peered into place so she can see me. Not knowing what to say, I said rather timidly, "Hi"

"Maria? It is you! Why, you've grown so tall. I swear, I never wanted to leave you, or to stay away from you. I just wanted to protect you." She said.

That explained everything. She is my mom. Percy is my real brother and we're related on both sides. But…

"If you are my mom, what about the mother I grew up with? Who is she?" I asked.

"Why, I thought she have told you already. Maricel is your aunt, my sister. I know, it's been too much on you lately but always remember that I love you. I love you so much dear. Trust your brother now, okay? I'm sure he'll be a good brother to you won't you, Percy?" She said, glancing Percy a look who nodded in return. Right. "Goodnight, now. Sleep the two of you. I love you," She said and with that, she waved her hand across the message.

I'm tired, seriously, both mentally and physically. Percy looked at me and said after a few moments of silence, "Umm, you could use some more ambrosia on that, y'know. Here,"

He got a piece of ambrosia from a table then made me eat it. It tastes like ice cream. The kind you can buy in streets. The one I had to share with my siblings. I felt good. The pain actually numbed into almost nothing.

I tried sleeping but I can't. Finally, I woke up and removed the cast that has been bothering me all night. I studied it in the bathroom mirror and saw it still looks green and a bit violet but the bone seemed fine. Whatever they did to it, it's probably magic. It still hurts the moment I moved it then an idea came to my mind.

I opened the faucet and let the water touch my elbow. It feels so good. This time, I didn't take it off. I watched in awe as the water did its work and the colors change. The green and violet turned into a light brown. After a few more moments, the bruise is completely gone.

I closed the faucet then touched my elbow. It doesn't hurt anymore. I grinned then started moving it. No pain. I felt so good I started to laugh quietly so I won't disturb Percy's sleep.

I went outside the bathroom, suddenly grateful that Poseidon is my father. Finally, I can sleep, only not too restfully.

I dreamt about a guy. The same guy I had dreamt about last time. He has the same blond hair and a scar on his cheek. He was in a dark cold room. Instead of the bracelet in front of him, it was a sarcophagus. Golden wisps wither from its lid.

A voice that sounds like metal screeching to metal said, "That sea god had claimed his own defeat. Ha! They would be too busy accusing each other of the lost shield that they won't be able to prepare for our attack to Olympus."

The guy said, "Master, the prophecy is still two years from now. Won't it be better if we will strike at the appointed time?"

The 'Master' said, "They will be expecting that attack. On this one, no one must know…"

I just heard information that I wasn't supposed to hear. I just feel lucky that they can't see me or hear me or else, I'll probably die in my own dream.

I heard faint voices calling out my name. It gets louder until I finally woke up.

Percy was waking me up. "Maria, Maria! Hey, sleepyhead, help me clean up this- whoa, how did your elbow heal?" He asked. I told him about last night, still half conscious. "Anyway, help me clean this cabin unless you would like to wash dishes."

I stretched a bit. I asked, "What time is it?"

He actually laughed. He said, "Why, 6:30 and cabin inspection is at 7:00."

I sat immediately. I heard that they wash dishes here differently. They use lava to clean to remove 99% of the germs as Billy said in the tour. I'm actually surprised that I still remembered that.

I helped him clean the cabin. It was hard. We had to fold up bunk beds and put his dirty clothes in one place.

Percy has a seriously messy room. I once found his trousers under my bed. We managed to clean the room just before seven. I mean exactly before seven Percy checked the time and it was exactly 6:59.

A girl came in our cabin. I heard her name is Thalia, daughter of Zeus. She was murmuring something about stupid children of Hermes. I'm guessing something not nice happened.

"Percy, I'm impressed. You had cleaned this cabin well. That's 4 out of 5 for you." She said.

Once she got out Percy exhaled then grinned like crazy. He said, "Thanks for that, sis. Now I'm sure I can count on you on a lot of things."

"I hope you don't put all the chores on me." I said then we laughed altogether.

Annabeth came in to our cabin. "Maria, Chiron asked me to give you this. It's your daily camp schedule." She said, handing me over the paper.

I didn't even bother reading it. I said, "Uh, thanks but I'm sort of dyslexic."

She smirked then said, "It's written in Greek. You can understand it."

I looked at the paper closely. I saw what she meant. I understood the writings clearly and easily. It shows that my first schedule is archery with Chiron.

Percy was looking over so he knew we weren't having the same schedules. He said, "See you later then."

"We still have breakfast." I told him. "No, what I meant was after the breakfast, of course." He said. I knew he was just hiding his mistake.

The three of us walked together to the dining pavilion. I had a sandwich while Percy had barbecue (who eats barbecue for breakfast?) and he seems to be enjoying it.

I left him and went straight to try on archery. Chiron was waiting for me there.

He taught me how to position myself. Notch, aim and release he told me.

Of course, I got it in the first time because it was Chiron who positioned me. The second time didn't even get in the board but it's better than accidentally hitting your teacher as Percy did before.

I followed the rest of the day as it goes.

After a long day of training, I finally had my free time around 4:00.

I decided to take a bath then just rest by the beach. Sea water had always refreshed me.

And there goes the end of my day.


	6. Chapter 6

*****CHAPTER VI*****

**MARIA**

I went to the arena to practice sword fighting. Lucky me Percy was there, too so he can teach me. I also heard he was one of the best sword players here so, I don't think I'm so lucky.

Percy helped me look for a well-balanced sword. I tried on different swords but can't find a well-balanced one. Some were too light but most were too heavy. I decided to put up on one. It's a bit too heavy but it will do for the practices.

Percy taught me some moves. He taught me how to attack without letting an opening. He taught me defense and all other important stuff.

Of course, being a beginner and all, I got disarmed too quickly. Having an unbalanced sword doesn't help either. Every time I tried to move my sword back or to the side, I end up too slow because of the sword's weight.

"Keep your guard up!" Percy ordered. I parried his attack. Once I got my turn to attack, he turned into a defensive mode. I remembered his tip: Do not let your guard down. He tried an attack but I blocked it instantly.

"You're beginning to learn." He said. We continued exchanging attacks until I get disarmed, again.

We stopped for a while. It's super-hot. It's about 11 am so the sun was up. I washed myself with ice water. Nice.

"Percy, teach me how to disarm." I said.

Percy looked up, "Disarming?"

"C'mon, please, teach me to disarm. I can't win against you if I won't learn." I pleaded.

He smirked, "You can't win against me even if you do."

"Oh, just teach me that thing."

Percy taught me the move. We tried it in slow motion as me the one being disarmed. (Yeah, way to go, Percy). Then, after a few tries, we tried it in real time. I studied his moves first. I realize he attacks first then puts on defense. Then, he made his mistake. It gave me an opportunity to twist his sword and disarm it.

He looked at his sword on the floor then stared at me in awe.

"Well, since you're a beginner and you learned real fast, that's all for the day" He smiled.

I smiled back. Suddenly, Annabeth came by the arena with a serious look in her face.

"Chiron wants to talk to you." She said, "Both of you"

"Yeah sure, right after we change." Percy said

We went back to the cabin. I got to use the bathroom with cool water. Percy said he'll use the bathroom after me so I took a quick shower then go dressed quickly.

After Percy got refreshed, we jogged down to the Big House. There, Chiron is waiting in horse form.

"There you are. I would discuss some matters with you." Chiron said.

"What's the problem, Chiron?" asked Percy

"The gods are into a fight again. They're accusing each other over a lost ah, weapon." Chiron said

"Zeus lost something again, right?" Percy asked

"Zeus' shield, Aegis, is lost. He had been blaming others for the loss –again."

"But he can't just blame us! He must know it was Luke and his army."

"He may know that but he needs someone to find it for him. It just happened that Poseidon was the last one inside the throne room before it disappeared."

I spoke up, "So wait, Zeus is blaming us without evidence? He's crazy!"

Thunder boomed outside. I jumped a bit in surprise. Chiron murmured something about siblings being alike.

"Maria, go to the attic and consult the Oracle." Chiron said

"Why her? She's not specifically being blamed, is she? Why not just me?" Percy asked

"Chiron's not stupid enough to think it's you again, neither did Zeus. Zeus blamed Maria because she is new. She didn't know anything in the first place. Zeus must've thought Poseidon brainwashed her or something." Annabeth said.

"Fine" Percy grumbled.

"Go to the attic now, Maria." Chiron ordered

I followed him. I've been thinking about my dream on the way. Does it have something to do with the shield? How can that be?

I opened the attic trapdoor. What hit me first was the smell. It smelled like dead things and reptiles in here. There were trophies and other stuff dumped in as well.

I saw one pink scarf. It was labeled,

"Aphrodite's magic scarf

Found at the quest for the Master bolt"

There were a lot of other trophies like Minotaur horn, hellhound tooth and other weird stuff.

In the corner was the most gruesome, most ugly-looking, weirdest thing in the attic.

It's a mummy, a shriveled one. Not to mention, stinky.

Suddenly, it moved, green mist pouring out of her mouth.

I heard a voice in my head. Well, not actually heard but it seemed to enter one ear and just gets in your brain and… gives a headache.

It said,

_"__I am the Spirit of Delphi,_

_Speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo,_

_Slayer of the mighty Python_

_Approach, seeker, and ask."_

I definitely just want to go back the trapdoor and forget anything that happened. But I found my voice and said, "Uh, how- where can we find Zeus' shield, Aegis?"

It said,

_"__You shall go back to where you should be_

_Find and brace what is stolen, returned as you will see_

_One pride you will regret_

_A trickery that ends in death"_

After that, the green mist vanished and the mummy sat back. It seemed like it hadn't moved for eons. I went down from the attic shakily. There's one line I can't forget: A trickery that ends in death.

I saw Chiron, Percy and Annabeth waiting for me.

I said, "That mummy gives me the creeps."

"What did it say?" Chiron said seriously.

"It said:

_You shall go back to where you should be_

_Find and brace what is stolen, returned as you will see"_

"That's good right, Chiron?" Percy said.

"Go on" Chiron said

I didn't want to tell the last two lines. But I forced myself a deep breath and said,

_"__One pride you will regret_

_A trickery that ends in death"_


	7. Author's note

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. I just want you guys to know I wouldn't be updating for some time. My family will going to have an outing. It might take… I don't know. Three? Five days? The seventh chapter isn't finished yet so I can't post it. I'm really sorry.**

**This is your author, I'maPJOfan.**


	8. Chapter 7

*****CHAPTER VII*****

**MARIA**

I went to the beach for some rest. I don't want to go to the cabin. I want some time alone.

The sea had always refreshed me. The afternoon sun, the sea breeze, waves splashing on your feet, feels good.

I don't want to think about the prophecy or the things that have been happening but yet, I did.

I seem too hopeless. I mean… me? I'm nothing but a twelve year-old girl. Being a daughter of Poseidon didn't help. Just probably for healing wounds but… It just made things worse.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. "Nice weather today, don't you think?" It was a familiar voice, a deep, kind voice. I looked behind me and saw a man in his middle ages.

He has tan skin, black hair and green eyes. He has a kind face.

I said, "Yeah."

I know. I must be stupid or something. I am talking to a man I never met before. He can't be a mortal because I figured mortals can't enter camp borders. But the thing is I don't care. I feel like I can trust him somehow.

"May I ask, sir? Why did you choose to come here?" I asked. I felt like being polite. Who knows what he's capable of?

He chuckled, "Why, to check on my daughter of course!"

I began, "Oh, so, who's your daugh-"

I stood up then faced him.

"You're Poseidon? You're my father?!" I asked, more like shouted.

"Yes I am. I know I hadn't been the most supportive father but I want you to know that I had always looked after you. I watched you as you grow. I know it's been hard for you these days. Especially about that lost Shield."

I took a deep breath to calm down and soaked my feet in the cool water.

"It wasn't you, right?" I asked, "You didn't steal it."

Poseidon sighed, "Why would I even do it?"

"I can't help you on your quest. Gods aren't allowed to intervene on their children's quests. But I can help you with this." He said.

He gave me a… keychain. It's a round one with a green Greek mu engraved on it (Greek for "M").

I looked at it then back at my father, expecting some sort of explanation. What, he'll let me have it for my backpack?

He said, "Go on. Press it."

I did what he told me. I pressed the M. The keychain grew heavier in my hand and turned into a well-balanced sword.

"Whoa. Cool." I exclaimed.

This first perfectly-balanced sword I have ever held. I saw something engraved at its hilt. It read άκαμπτος, Akamptos. Adamantine.

"Thanks, dad" I said but when I turned around, he's gone.

I guess he's right about being 'not so supportive dad'

I pressed the M again and it shrank back to being a keychain. I hanged it on my belt hook, hoping it won't get lost.

Chiron said Percy, Annabeth and I will be leaving for Manhattan Saturday morning. I don't know why it has to be Saturday. We can leave tomorrow.

Annabeth decided it would be in Manhattan because the prophecy said: _You shall go back to where you should be. _I was born in Manhattan.

That leaves me two more days to prepare.

I've started spending most of my time training. I think I'm getting better at some. I've aced the climbing wall in full lava and earthquake mode. I ditched Hermes kids in sword fighting. Silena had thought me how to ride a pegasus without falling. It's easier for me because I can speak to them.

I decided to talk to Annabeth for a while, to discuss things. The Athena cabin door is open. I can see her inside talking to herself. I knocked. That caught her attention. She looked up.

I said, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I just want to talk."

She said, "Sure"

"Don't you think it would be better to leave tomorrow? I mean, we would have longer time to look for it." I said

She shook her head no, "You would need more training." She said and with that I left her cabin. I can't really talk to her about her plans directly. I tried to ask her about it since Chiron said about the quest.

Percy agrees on both sides. He agrees on me leaving tomorrow but he also agrees on Annabeth on leaving the next day. Maybe there's an advantage on both?

I went back to my cabin and tried to sleep. It's my free time after all. Key word is "tried" There was noise outside. I took a peek in the window and saw the demigods doing work.

Hephaestus cabin was making trapping devices and that stuff. Hermes cabin making dangerous stuff they usually use for pranks. Ares cabin polishing shields and sharpening weapons. What's going on? I thought. I saw a few other counselors including Percy.

"Hey Percy! What's going on?" I asked

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. There's Capture the Flag tomorrow. It's this game wherein camp is divided into two groups, red and blue. The team who got the other team's flag across to their base will win." He explained.

"You made it sound like it is easy and simple." I said

"It _is _easy and simple."

So that's what special with Friday. There's Capture the Flag. Annabeth planned it all along. That wise girl!

At the end of the day, Percy and I managed finishing making alliances. We'll be in the blue team with Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Zeus cabin. Athena will be leading so I hope Thalia and Percy won't fight over things as word in camp says they usually do.

Hermes and Hephaestus cabins make stuff we will use and there is strength in numbers. Thalia is pretty cool and she is powerful so it's good for her to be on our side.

We turned the lights off for the night. I slept immediately. Of course, there was my dream.

In my dream, I saw a man, his back turned on me. No, it wasn't the blonde guy. This man is in his middle ages. He has brown thinning hair and a light skin tone.

He is talking to someone. I can't see who he's talking to. I can hear what they're saying clearly. They're really very faint.

I made out a voice saying, "Lure her… Saved… "

The man said, "I can't… she is precious…"

The voice said, "You must… family's life…"

The man gasped with that. The voice said one more thing I couldn't make out then golden light shone and a tattoo was marked on his hand.

As if in a trance, the man nodded.

Then another light appeared on the man's hands. When I looked at it carefully, I recognized it. It was the bracelet!

I thought about their conversation for a while. Lure her… Me? Who can that guy be? Using him to lure _me_? I don't really trust that many people.

When I looked again, the man is gone. Now I can hear the voice loud and clear. It said, "I will deal with you soon, daughter of Poseidon." The voice is the same one as the voice from my last dream.

I woke up with a start. I was breathing heavily then. I noticed Percy was awake, looking at me with concern.

He asked, "Are you okay? Is it a nightmare?"

I nodded. I told him about it. I mean _all_ about it. I told him all my dreams since that bracelet.

"Luke. It must be Luke." He murmured. He was scowling already.

He must've noticed me staring at him. He ordered me to sleep. This time, I didn't resist. I'm sleepy. Thank goodness dreams didn't attack now.

The next day was pretty normal. Except for the fact that most of the campers are preparing for Capture the Flag and that Percy and Annabeth are talking about something behind my back.

I know it got something to do about the quest. While I was walking to my regular activities, I heard Percy, Chiron and Annabeth talking in the Big House. I'm not that of an eavesdropper but I listened.

Percy said, "She'd been having dreams."

Annabeth said, "It's about Luke. He has something to do with it."

Chiron said, "Yes but you also said about someone luring her."

Percy said, "Well, yes."

Chiron said, "That man must be a mortal, someone close to her."

Annabeth nodded, "But she didn't recognize him. His back was turned."

Chiron was about to say something when I accidentally stepped on twig. It snapped loud. Great. Just great. I hurried and hid behind a wall. Chiron looked outside, "No one's here. It's probably just a satyr running."

I sighed in relief. I waited as Percy and Annabeth walked outside. After making sure it's clear, I made my way to the arena. I'm going to slice dummies to dust.


	9. Chapter 8

*****CHAPTER VIII*****

**PERCY**

That night before Capture the Flag, we finished all our alliances and got teamed up with Zeus, Athena, Hermes, and Hephaestus.

After a very tiring day, I slept soundly in my bunk just after Maria started snoring. I decided to let her sleep first before I do, especially now that I've seen her drawings.

It actually took me longer to realize she was sleeping since she just snored softly. After bidding her goodnight, which, she probably didn't hear, I made my way to my bed and I felt myself slowly drifting to unconsciousness.

In my dream, I saw a girl probably around seven years old inside a house with her parents and two younger kids, probably her siblings, beside her.

She spun around to face me and I saw she has black hair and green orbs for eyes. _She's cute, _I thought. Her mother is sewing quilt on the sofa. The little girl started to say that she's hungry. The mother said, "Just a moment now, Maria. You just ate dinner."

Maria? My eyes widened in shock. This was Maria back before. She looked so happy, having a family that actually cared for her.

Her father came in with a smile on his face. He probably just came home from work and had brought some candies with him. Little Maria ran to him and hugged him. He gave her some of the candy and Maria's smile widened. She said, "I love you, Daddy."

The scene changed and I saw her in around 10-11 years old. She's in her bed alone now. I saw her moving, squirming in her blankets and occasionally saying words like "scary" and "get away from me".

It's clear she's having a nightmare. I wanted to reach her and comfort her so badly but I can't move. My dream just makes me watch everything unfold.

Finally, she woke up crying. I'm actually surprised she didn't scream. She quickly ran out and reached the telephone hanging by the wall. She quickly pushed in numbers with shaky fingers to dial someone.

The voice from the receiver said, "Maria? What are you doing up this time in the night?" The voice sounds familiar. Billy.

"I-I had a nightmare." She said shakily, "I saw a big man with a bull's head fighting a boy. When the boy defeated the bull-man I thought it was over, but it wasn't. Everything went black then I was alone with the monster. He chased me then he caught up with me. Then h-he…" She didn't continue. She just cried there.

I heard Billy saying some comforting words and Maria nodding. I can't help to watch. She looked so broken. I remembered that time when I defeated the Minotaur. Then it clicked. This was her first nightmare. That means more were to come.

The scene slowly fades then I woke up with shaky breaths. I can't make her suffer that for real. I won't. I'll protect her.

Suddenly, I heard shaky breaths that didn't belong to me. I looked over to Maria to see her muttering some inaudible words.

I shook her, as hard as I can. "Maria, Maria!" I whispered

After a few moments, she woke up. "Nightmares?" I asked. She nodded. She told me about all of it, including her previous once. All of them about Luke, and _Kronos. _I ordered to sleep immediately.

That time, I sat by her bed and occasionally rubbed her back until she sleeps soundly. A few minutes after that when I guarantee she's not having nightmares did I sleep.

The next morning, I got up early and went to the Big House to tell Chiron about her nightmares. Of course, I brought Annabeth with me. I'm suddenly thankful for her habit of waking up early. I wouldn't really enjoy banging the Athena cabin's door just to wake her up, which, once happened in that time when… oh, gods, that was embarrassing.

Anyway, we got to the Big House just in time, not to mention seeing Chiron with a curly tail…

I ignored that. I told them exactly what Maria told me, how Kronos and Luke appears in her dreams and how Kronos sent someone to what? Lure her? I kept the fact to myself that she had been having nightmares about me since she was eleven. I'm going to tell Annabeth that personally later.

After my story, I looked at Chiron expectantly, hoping he'll give some advice or help. Finally, after a few moments of thinking, he said,

"According to the prophecy, you need to go back Maria's home, which, as you predicted, is Manhattan. How you will find it there, I don't know. Are you sure that's all we need to know, Percy?"

I suddenly thought of my dream last night, but it couldn't be that helpful for quests like these. It's more like a get-to-know-you-better kind of dream… right? So I shook my head, no.

Chiron seemed unconvinced at first. I'm really admiring his senses in knowing the truth and the lies, but I wasn't lying, hopefully. Finally he nodded and continued, "Very well, but you must know all details are essential for the quest, may be it small or big. Now, we already know that the Titan King is the one who has the shield and will be leading an attack to Olympus."

"Wait," Annabeth interrupted, "If he will be leading the attack, does that mean he's got his form already?"

I thought about that. She's got a point but Chiron said,

"Yes that might be, but, if he has so already, won't be Olympus be alerted already? The Titan's true form radiates great power that any mortal near it will crumble to dust in a matter of seconds. That would have surely alerted one of the gods by now, unless he decided to just influence one of the demigods on his side, which will be most likely."

Annabeth seemed to understand, but I know she's holding back something. Something's forming in her head you can literally see gears turning inside her head, calculating every move, every idea.

She looks amusing that way. The way her eyes get stormy gray when she thinks so hard, and her eyebrows furrow together when she's concentrating. Her mouth is in a slight pout while biting it lightly. If I ever said she looks cute that way out loud, I might not expect a tomorrow.

Finally she let it go and said, "Fine, so we go with the old plan."

The old plan is go to Manhattan, find any clue there concerning the shield, maybe even ask the god Hermes, and just continue on the way. I really don't think much about it. Things tend to not go our way.


	10. Chapter 9

*****CHAPTER IX*****

**MARIA**

One dummy for stupid nightmares, _whack!_

Another one for the worst father, _whack!_

One more for Kronos trying to rule the world, _whack!_

And the last one for people not trusting me, _whack!_

If there's one thing I hate the most is that people losing trust in me. Especially when they're supposed to be on my side. It's really annoying! They want me to lead this 'little' quest but not make the plans with me. I destroyed all the dummies I can here in the arena, which is, almost all. Still, I know that even if I destroyed _all _the dummies in the world, those problems won't be solved. Ugh, I hate demigod life.

I went back to the cabin and saw Percy sitting there as innocently as ever, watching TV. He looked like he never left that spot, but I knew better.

He looked up from the television and looked at me with innocent eyes. He asked, "Where have you been? I was looking for you."

I took a deep breath. I won't let him know about the eavesdropping yet.

"Just in the arena." I said

"Oh, you were training for Capture the Flag."

I bit my lip but said, "Yeah"

**_-Time for Capture the Flag-_**

Annabeth ordered things around. After telling others what to do, she told us, "Percy, Thalia and I will cross the other team's boundaries with some Hermes kids. Maria, you will guard boundary."

I protested, "What?! Why can't I try and get the flag?"

Percy said, "It's too risky. Besides, your sword is unbalanced. You can't fight well with the practice sword."

"Why can't you ever trust me? I heard you with Annabeth and Chiron talking about me. Why not tell me directly? You just don't trust me!" I said. Actually, more like shouted.

I was angry. I hate it when people don't trust me. I hate it when they lie. I hate it, most of all, when people keep things from me after opening up to them.

Percy said, "Maria-"

He didn't get to finish. I drew my sword, the sword from my father, and pointed it on his throat. No, I won't kill him. He's my brother. Maybe just something to frighten him, or surprise him, I don't know.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

I smirked, "Adamantine. Dad gave it to me yesterday. It's a fine sword, balanced, too."

I took it away and shrank it back to a keychain. I took a deep breath. Even if people do things that I hate the most, I really can't hold grudges. I can't be angry with them forever. That had always been my weakness.

"All I want you to do is to trust me, _please_." I pleaded.

He said, "I'm sorry, Maria. I shouldn't have doubted you. _We _should've trusted you more. I'm real sorry."

Annabeth said, "Me, too. Well, change of plans. Do you still want to go on attack?"

I grinned. I feel all better already. The game started. We split up. The armor is really slowing me down but I tried to go as fast as I can.

I found their flag first. It was guarded by Katie and Miranda, daughters of Demeter. They are guarding in front of their flag leaving it open behind. It was too easy. Cautiously, I took a step forward but then I saw three archers on the trees. They were guarding the back. Smart. I'm suddenly glad with my light weight. I didn't make a sound as I inch to them.

I took a stone and aimed it at one of them. Not the head. Thankfully, the archer fell with a thump. One archer looked towards his direction. I hit him and he fell, too.

Two down, just one to go but it turned out, I didn't have to hit the last one. He came down and checked on the other two, leaving his bow. Stupidity.

I grabbed the flag in one hand and held my sword with the other. As I turned around to go back, almost all of the enemy team blocked my way. I used my sword to temporarily fend them off as I ran fast to our base.

Connor and Travis helped me clear the way but Clarisse got me. She hit my armor with a spear. My body felt numb. Her spear was electric!

I was just a few meters from the creek.

I willed the water to rise and it did. It made this gigantic wave and pushed them away. I ran for it, seeing Will Solace from Apollo running to the creek. I summoned one more wave and pushed him down as well. I leaped over the creek and to our base, seeing my teammates cheering.

Percy grinned, "Way to go, sis."

The banner changed from red to blue. The wild boar sign on it changed into a trident. I feel good, good to win and good 'cause I proved them that they can trust me.

I was about to take a step towards Percy when my knees buckled. Luckily, Percy caught me. I was so tired. I wondered where I got injured again.

"You okay?" He asked, "You were drained by those waves."

"Of course she's not fine, Percy." Annabeth said, "Clarisse hit her with an _electric_ spear."

Percy helped me get to the creek. The water healed my wounds and bruises. I don't feel numb anymore. I feel a whole lot better. I tried to get off too quickly. My previous strength left me and I fell again, luckily having Percy to support me. He ordered me to stay in the water. After a few moments of healing, we went to the amphitheater for the campfire.

Everything was a celebration that night. I had fun in the sing-along, singing silly campfire songs with everybody. The fire rose up to nine feet high and was a bright orange-gold.

Chiron soon ordered the other campers to bed. He talked to Percy, Annabeth and me. Finally I am included.

"Sleep well tonight. You need all the rest you can have for tomorrow." Chiron said, "And to you, Maria… Forgive me for not talking about the quest with you."

I smiled, "It is fine, Chiron. Honestly."

And we went back to our cabins. This time, I really wished for a good night's sleep… but I dreamt.

I dreamt about my family. I mean my _aunt's_ family.

They were all happy. "Where's my big sis?" My six year old sister, Mia, asked mom-aunt, her big innocent blue eyes full of concern.

Mom smiled, "She's in a summer camp somewhere. Don't worry. I'm sure she misses you."

She asked, "When will she come back?"

Mom said, "I don't know but I'm sure she will come back soon."

I love them all. Cousin or no cousin, I love them.

In their television, I saw a weather report.

It tells about a huge typhoon hitting the country. Locally called as "Yolanda" and internationally known as "Haiyan". The TV showed a satellite image of the typhoon and it was completely covering the whole Philippines. That's when I realized the pouring rain outside. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, causing Mia to hug Aunt tightly.

"Mom, I'm scared" Mia said.

I wanted to hug her then and there, to tell her it's alright, but I can't move.

Aunt said, "Don't worry, dear. We'll be alright."

A sudden light appeared then I woke up.


	11. Chapter 10

*****CHAPTER X*****

**MARIA**

Percy and I walked to the hill. There, Annabeth and Chiron are waiting.

"Moving a bit slow, Percy." Annabeth said, smirking.

Percy just rolled his eyes in response. I've gotten used to it. It's more like a routine they do every time Annabeth wakes ahead of Percy, which happens every day.

"Argus will drive to the nearest stop in Manhattan." Chiron said.

Argus, our hundred-eyed 'guard', started carrying things -our luggage, to the van.

"Are you all ready?" Chiron asked

I inhaled deeply.

"Good luck and may the gods be with you." He said.

"At least the ones that don't want to kill me." I muttered.

We got down the van after Argus bid us good luck. Actually, he just patted us on the back then he drove off back to camp. Percy once told me he's got an eye on his tongue that's why he doesn't talk.

When I looked back to the others, I saw Percy staring at an apartment a block away.

"Sally lives there." Annabeth whispered.

There was this two-minute awkward silence.

I started getting fidgety so I said, "So… where do we go now?"

Percy suddenly came back on earth. He said, "Yeah, what's the plan?"

We were both staring at Annabeth.

"If there's anyone who knows what's going on in places, who could it be?" She asked.

"Umm… I don't know?" I said.

She sighed and looked at Percy. He just shrugged.

"Hermes, okay? Hermes is the god of roads and travel… and thieves." If there's anyone who would give us an idea where it could be, it's Hermes." Annabeth said

"I knew it was him." Percy said.

I asked, "Where can we find Hermes? We can't get to him if he's in Olympus. Zeus is in… not a great mood."

"He manages a post office here in Manhattan." Annabeth answered

After walking for some while, we arrived at a post office with trucks parked at the side. It read, Hermes Express. Okay, that's a bit obvious.

"Whoa, Hermes manages this post office? He's a god! Why can't he manage the whole company?" I asked

"He does but he usually prefers handling this himself personally." Annabeth said

"You mean there's a chance he won't be here." Percy said.

We walked in to see a man attending to people. There was a Greek omega on the wall so I guess we're on the right track.

After attending to the last one, he asked, "How can I help you?"

Now that we're up close, I saw what he really looks like. He has mischievous brown eyes and a funny smile I usually see in one of Hermes's kids.

"Umm, we're looking for Lord Hermes." I said

"Hermes? You mean like the Greek god?" He said, "No 'Lord Hermes' here."

"You don't want us staying here, right? Three powerful demigods in one place…" Annabeth said

"I thought you would be smart enough to know the difference." He said, "I am Hermes"

With that, he took his phone. That's when I saw two little snakes were slithering up and down around it.

"Hi, George. Hello, Martha." Percy said then I heard a male voice in my head. It said, "You got a rat?" A female voice said, "George! Hello, Percy. He just wants your attention, as usual."

Hermes said, "I thought you'd recognize me sooner, Percy."

"Sorry…" Percy said.

"Lord Hermes, we need your help. We last saw the Princess Andromeda ship in Miami last month but we've been told that Zeus's shield, Aegis, is missing. The prophecy said to Maria, _You shall go back to where you should be, find and brace what is stolen returned as you will see._ She is Percy's sister and was born here, in Manhattan. We figured you can help us?"

"It said go back to where you should be, right? Maria lived in the Philippines before. I guess you should see this first."

He took one of his computers and showed it to us. It's a newscast on CNN about a massive typhoon covering a country.

The news caster said, "-biggest storm the country has ever seen in this century. The eye of the storm hit Tacloban in the province of Leyte. The whole country is affected by the weather. Any-"

Hermes paused the video.

I remembered my dream. My family… What have I been thinking? Manhattan isn't the only place I've already been. I've been to Philippines as well and that's where I should be right now.

"We have to go there. That's where I should already be." I said. I tried to keep calm but I heard panic in my voice.

"It's on the other side of the Earth. How can we get there?" Annabeth asked

"The pegasi can't help us now. Blackjack told me he and his friends are going somewhere. Plus, they probably can't handle the weather there." Percy said

"Lord Hermes! Can you-" I started but when I turned around to look at him, he's gone.

After a few moments of silence, Annabeth said,

"Plane"

"No!" Percy and I shouted.

"But that's the only way." She said.

"Besides, Zeus shouldn't kill us if we are to bring his shield back, right?" This time she said it louder while looking up to the sky.

We took a deep breath. I silently made a prayer to all the gods who doesn't seem interested in killing me to at least calm Zeus down while we transport.

She smiled, "LGA's the nearest."

We rode a taxi to the airport.

Getting in was easy. Annabeth's knife wasn't alarmed. We got in through the security just fine.

The hard part is me relaxing inside the plane. I mean, every child of Poseidon that angered Zeus in a 17-hour plane trip would get nervous.

Good thing Annabeth Iris messaged Thalia who kept shouting some things like "Dad, let them through!" and, "They're trying to get your shield back!" at the sky before we board.

As the plane took off, I made sure my seatbelt's on and shut my eyes and grasped the arms of the chair tightly. I heard a light _ding!_ Which means the flight is stable and the seatbelt sign turned off. I opened my eyes but still held on tightly to the arms. I saw Percy was in my position, too. Another thing we both have in common.

I slept on the first three hours of the flight. I'm starting to relax. Percy is, too. He slept for I think, five hours.

On the eighth hour as I really started relaxing. I mean no troubles at all. Just a smooth plane ride probably crossing half the world below us. That's when the first turbulence came. I clutched my seat's arms.

The captain said, "We are experiencing a minor turbulence. Please keep calm."

After that, a second one came then a third.

I looked outside the window and I think I saw a horse made of mist and storms. Annabeth saw it too because she gasped and said, "Anemoi Thuellai"


	12. Chapter 11

*****CHAPTER XI*****

**MARIA**

Great. Zeus didn't kill us directly but he used anemoi to attack us. Anemoi thuellai, I remembered that they are storm spirits. What I don't know is how they got here. We're flying higher than the clouds.

The anemoi were bumping the plane. It's a big plane but there are about ten anemoi outside.

The passengers weren't seeing a thing. It's the Mist, they told me. Maybe they just think it _is _a minor turbulence. There was a moment of sudden silence and stop of turbulence. That moment last very long.

"We've stabilized the plane." The captain said.

"What, they just stopped there?" I asked

"We're too high up. They'll wait for the plane to go lower to the clouds." Annabeth said.

I was really hoping they won't come back. I am always wrong.

Just as Annabeth said, they came back after 9 hours. That's when the plane reached the clouds already.

They bumped the plane stronger than before causing turbulences.

It was the anemoi again. Can't they just attack somewhere on land?

"How do we stop it?" I screamed through the panicking people.

"If you're lucky, celestial bronze might kill it." Annabeth said

"Ugh, I hate ifs." I grumbled.

One managed to get in through a broken window. Percy swung his sword through one and it dissolved to dust.

"Well, guess I'm lucky." He said

We were too high up. The pressure hurts my ears, especially now the window is broken. More came in. I opened my own sword and helped Percy in fighting. What's making it hard is the pressure from our height. The broken windows don't help.

"We are going to have an emergency landing. Please put your life jackets on for the water landing."

I felt relieved. It means there's water below us. We can jump immediately and get safe but we can't leave the mortals with the storm spirits.

One anemoi came at me. I slashed it through but it didn't work. There goes my luck.

It tried to electrocute me. Good thing I tensed up and jumped out of the way at the last moment. I looked beside me and saw it burnt the seat a millimeter away from me.

I slashed through it again, hoping this time will work and it did. It vaporized.

Knowing we killed all after getting some burns, we found an emergency exit hatch. We opened it and jumped out. Only when we were on air did I realize jumping to water at a great height is like falling into solid cement.

Percy held me and Annabeth together. "Zeus will kill us before we reach the water." I muttered

"Then _splash! _I really expected a hard landing but the waves cushioned my fall. I tried to open my eyes. It didn't sting like others usually feel at sea.

I feel better, stronger. Then I realized I'm breathing.

"I can breathe." I gasped, "I can talk! Underwater!"

Some perks of being Poseidon's child. I surfaced to see Annabeth still clinging tightly onto Percy.

"Annabeth, it's fine now." Percy told her.

She opened her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"What now?" I asked.

"Nearest land is two kilometers east." Percy said pointing to the direction.

"That's far." I said

"Not really. We're children of Poseidon, Maria. We're good at swimming." He said, "I'll hold Annabeth. I think you can manage your own."

"I can hear you! I'm not a toy to just hold." Annabeth said

"What, you want to be left here?" Percy pointed.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

I was hesitant at first about it.

"You go first Maria." He said

I took a deep breath. My eyes shut, I willed the water to boost me up. I can hear waves. When I opened my eyes, I was riding the waves, literally. Percy caught up with me.

"Yeah! Way to go!"

I laughed. I feel wonderful. I feel free.

Up ahead, I saw a beautiful coastline with a few rocks. The water's very clear, I noticed.

"The land's just a few meters away!" I yelled through the waves.

I forgot about stopping. I tried to slow down but I was going too fast. I tumbled onto land.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!" The rocks are a bit sharp. I should've thought of the stopping. But I still felt good.

Percy thought about the stop. He slowed down first.

He probably saw me hitting the ground. He asked playfully, "Hurts?"

"Should've thought about stopping" I said

I looked around the place. It looks a bit familiar but there are lots of places like this when you go by a beach.

"Where are we?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked at a banner. She focused real hard trying to read what was written.

"Wel—welcome? Welcome!" She cried after reading the first word. She continued, "Welcome to Zambel—Zambles—Zambales?"

I perked up. I know that place.

"Guess we're in Zambales." Percy said.

"Guys, I know where we are." I said.

I remembered counting the hours back at the plane. A trip from New York to Manila takes 17 and a half hours.

"We're in the Philippines. We're here!"

"Why didn't you say so earlier? You don't know where you live on first sight!" Percy said

"This is far from home! I've never been here before." I told him.

A vendor came to us. They must be used to foreign visitors because he spoke English straight.

"Ma'ams, sir, would you want to buy some souvenirs before you go back home? Or maybe you want to bring home some foo-"

"We're fine thank you." Percy said.

"How can they know we're foreigners?" Percy asked

"People here have black hair, Sometimes a little brown. They have black-brown eyes… Or brown-black… Dark brown!" I said, a bit frustrated on the eyes part.

Percy nodded, "okay"

"Annabeth's a little too obvious with the blond hair." I said

Good thing they didn't ask how we got here. I have no idea what to tell them. We continued on walking around. We found out the place rents huts and rooms for tourists. Since it's getting late, we rented a hut for the night. All rooms are full.

I fell asleep immediately as soon as I lie on the bed. Percy woke me up about 6:30 am.

He said, "We have to leave, now!"

Ugh. Can't I get a straight dreamless sleep?


	13. Chapter 12

*****CHAPTER XII*****

**MARIA**

I didn't know monsters were that much here. Percy woke me up to run away from something. The rain didn't help running fast. I didn't have time to ask him before we leave.

"What is it about? The owner's collecting the payment?" I asked while running with my bag.

"Well, partly. Snake ladies are right behind us. " Percy said

"Dracaenae" Annabeth corrected.

I looked behind us and saw a woman. Well, she's woman from waist up and has two snake trunks for legs. It's surprising she can go so fast while half slithering and half walking. Behind her, four more appeared, all of them like her. We can't fight them here with mortals. Annabeth mentioned mortals not having good eyes so they'll see us killing five _harmless_ women.

I followed Percy to a deserted place with Annabeth behind me.

"You can't get away from ussss, demigodssss. You will be our breakfasssst." They hissed

We unsheathed our weapons. They took a step, or a slither, back. Guess they hate celestial bronze.

"We don't like being breakfast." I smirked and slashed at one. It immediately turned to dust.

The others hissed at us and brought their weapons out. They each got a shield and a spear. One tried to stab me, missing by a millimeter. I slashed at her and she blocked it with her shield. I managed to wound her wrist causing her to drop the shield then stabbed her in the chest.

Percy and Annabeth handled the rest.

"You're getting good at that, Maria." Percy said.

I grinned.

I dried myself. Percy dried his self and Annabeth. A tricycle passed by. I signaled at it. I thought how lucky we are that monsters vaporize every time we kill them. Good for easy clean up.

"Saan kayo?" He asked. He suddenly saw Annabeth. The hair gave it away. "Where will you go?" He asked again.

"Bus terminal to Manila" I said.

We rode it for a few minutes and paid it. Good thing I still have a few pesos.

I really need to get to a money changer. After buying tickets for the bus, we went to a moneychanger. It took a little while because the woman kept giving us 2000 for $50. Annabeth was arguing it has to be 2200 or something if a dollar costs 44 pesos.

After 10 minutes, the woman gave up and exchanged $50 for 2200 pesos.

We rode the bus hoping there won't be any interruptions.

The ride took about 6 hours to Manila. Normal ride takes umm… 4 hours. The traffic was heavy because of the pouring rain. The storm.

"Many want to go to Manila because it's a city, right? It would be farther away from the seas by the provinces. The storm might cause floods." Annabeth said while in the bus. We spent the six hours resting, planning and waiting.

I slept… with dreams.

I dreamt about my father, I mean my uncle. He is really, really kind. I love him so much and he loves me too. My dream showed the fun times we had when I was little. Everything he'd done for me. Suddenly, my dream got burnt.

It was replaced by my uncle having golden eyes. He never had those. He has brown ones. Those eyes were full of hate. That's not him. He can't bear to old that much hatred for anybody. The image was replaced by him dying but in his regular self.

I woke up shakily.

We went down the bus wearing our jackets.

The rain didn't stop. It even seemed like it poured harder.

"Umm… we need to go to your house." Percy said.

"Still have to ride a jeepney to the ATC. From there, you can ride a van home, another tricycle and home." I said

"Jeepney?" Percy asked

"Yup. That one over there." I pointed to a vehicle across the street. It has colorful designs outside. It is long, can seat up to 16 passengers sitting while facing each other on the back part. Two more passengers can seat in front. I said, "Come on."

We occupied on the last remaining seats. Percy sat in the innermost part. Since the jeepney is long, passengers pass on their payment 'til it reach the driver. Same goes with the change. Passengers sitting on Percy's lane were passing onto him the payments. The whole time, Percy just kept giving the driver payments. I think I even saw the driver smirk at him.

We went out of the jeepney at the ATC. It actually means _Alabang Town Center. _It's a mall, actually, getting wider almost every year.

Being dyslexic is hard. It took about 15 minutes to read the writing on the van to know if we are riding the right one. We rode the van home just in time before it left. In the van eyes were staring at us which made me go fidgety. It's not every day they see foreigners.

We are sitting next to a mother with a baby about two years old. The baby went nearer to Percy and started pinching his cheeks. The mother realized only later after the baby laughed so hard. He apologized to Percy while we laughed at Percy. He did a mock scowl. He said, "The baby's cute."

The van dropped us by a tricycle waiting area. We rode one into a subdivision about two miles away.

Annabeth, realizing the purpose of the tricycle, said, "It goes in and out of subdivisions and goes to nearby places, right?"

I nodded. The tricycle entered our subdivision.

After taking a few turns left and right, we reached my house. We paid the tricycle and went for the gate. I was about to ring the doorbell when I heard someone scream, "Ate Maria's home!"

My sister or cousin, Mia, went out even in the rain. In case you're wondering, _Ate _is used as a sign of respect for older sisters. She hugged me so tight, not noticing my companions. She pulled my arm in the house. I gestured Annabeth and Percy inside with me. Mom… Aunt, hugged me tight. I looked around and saw Dad… I mean uncle, wasn't there. I should really get used to calling them aunt and uncle. "Where's Dad?" I asked. Mom looked at me as if saying _he's not your dad _but I didn't care. He's the father I knew.

"He has an important meeting. He's been gone since the other day. I don't know when he'll come home."

"Oh, eat, the three of you. I'll set the table." Aunt said

"Ate Maria," Mia asked, "Who are they?" She pointed to Percy and Annabeth

"Oh," I smiled, "That's Percy and Annabeth."


	14. Chapter 13

*****CHAPTER XIII*****

**MARIA**

I told Mia everything. Of course I asked my aunt about it first, silently. I told her about Greek gods, the Camp, and all those stuff. I left out the fact that the world's about to end and that I'm not her sister.

At first she thought I was joking. She thought that was for her bedtime story. Just for her to trust me, I controlled the water from a glass. It floated to her in a ball.

After that, she finally believed.

"Whoa! That's so cool! My sis's a hero!" She cried after the explanation.

"Uhh, yeah. Sort of." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Umm, Mrs. Cruz?" Percy asked

Mom-aunt faced him and said, "Call me aunt. I am your aunt, right?"

"Sure… Aunt, we need to talk about something."

Aunt nodded and told Mia to play first in her room. After Mia's gone, we discussed the problem.

"The prophecy said, _you shall go back to where you should be. _It led us here. As it turned out, it wasn't Manhattan." Percy said, looking at Annabeth on the last sentence.

She just glared him off.

"Is there any information you can tell us?" Annabeth asked

Mom-aunt didn't answer. She only told us that the weather hasn't been good and that there's a super typhoon.

I thought about things for a while. My dreams, (though I really don't want to think about it) my uncle…

"Mom, where exactly did Dad go?" I asked

"Well, he said he will be meeting with new investors in Pangasinan. He didn't really tell me when he'll come home. Why'd you ask?"

I didn't answer. I don't want to upset and worry her. It's just I dreamt about him lately. Annabeth mentioned demigod dreams being visions or messages.

Okay, I'll just tell you a few things about Roland, my dad-uncle:

He has dark brown thinning hair and kind brown eyes. He's really kind and loving. He treated me as his own before, even though I think he knew all about it. He never raised his voice. He never got mad, only telling us not to do it again or something if we ever did something wrong. He's a really great man. The fact that he's gone for three days made me a little worried, especially with monsters lurking everywhere.

Mom-aunt prepared Pork Adobo for dinner. It was amazing! It made me think how much good food I've missed when I wasn't at home. Percy and Annabeth enjoyed it too.

The best part? Sleeping. Then I remembered demigod dreams. Ugh. I was asleep the time I hit the bed. I really hoped to have good dreams or even just a dreamless night. I still dreamt.

I dreamt about dad-uncle again, at least, part of the dream. Only this time, not good.

The dream was more like glimpses. One time it's there, the next time its only darkness.

The first thing I saw was giant waves at sea and lightning crackling. It's like the sky and the sea are fighting. Then I saw bodies littering the ground or being taken away by the waves.

One time I saw my dad-uncle being forcefully pushed to ride a ship. I made out something written on its side: Princess Andromeda. Another showed me that he is pleading something like, "I can't do this". The last one is horrible. He doesn't look like himself. His grin was evil, his eyes full of hate. His expression was something I never thought I could see in his face. Then his eyes… They're gold.

After the glimpses, I heard a voice. The same voice I heard on my previous dreams. It gave a metallic laugh.

_Two choices… Only one will be saved. The other gets to die._

I woke up shakily. My dream… No, it can't be. He can't do this. He of all people… _No, you can save him. You can save both. _I thought to myself. But I can't make myself believe this.

"Maria, you okay?" Percy asked who came in from the guest room. "I heard you talking to yourself."

I said that out loud? I didn't answer but the answer is written on my expression.

"Nightmares?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's my uncle… H-he's in trouble." I choked out. A tear streamed out. I didn't know I was crying.

"Don't worry. Things will be fine." He wiped the tear from my cheek. "Tell me exactly what you saw." He said.

I explained him my dream. In the end, his expression hardened. He murmured something to himself. I made out _Kronos._

"Kronos? He's the one who took my uncle? He's the one making this mess?" I didn't feel sad or scared anymore. I was angry. Why would he do it?

Annabeth woke up. "What are you guys talking about?"

None of us answered but from the looks of our faces, she knew.

"If it _is _him, how did he get all the way here?" She asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. We need to get to Pangsi… Panganis… Oh, wherever that is." Percy said, frustrated.

"Pangasinan," Annabeth corrected him, "Maria, do you know where it is?"

I thought about it. I suck at geography but I remembered it being in the northern part of the country.

"Umm… I think it is north-west from here. I'm not really good at geography." I admitted.

"Ok. We'll leave at sunrise." Annabeth said.

Checking the clock, I figured we'll have about an hour before sunrise. I started checking my things. Ambrosia and nectar: check. Extra clothes: check. Some biscuits and water: check. Money and drachmas: check. Looks like everything's good.

The sun rose.

I knocked on my Mom-aunt's door.

"What makes you wake up too early?" She asked but then she saw all our things packed. "Oh. Be careful, okay?"

"We will, Mom." I said, not promising anything.

Mia came out from the room, yawning. Then she saw us fully packed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"We'll umm, get back to the summer camp." I felt bad for lying to her. She's too sweet.

She seemed sad but her expression brightened suddenly and said, "Okay, come back soon! Bring me some sweets when you come back, okay?"

I promised her I will, if we even get out of this alive. We walked out for a while since it's the air is still a bit cool. As we were walking, we saw a man holding tourism guides and advertising them in a small booth.

He saw us pass by and said, "Ma'am's, sir, try visiting tourist places! We have beaches in Subic, Pangasinan and even in the northernmost part!"

He kept blabbing on but I was caught by what he said.

"Pangasinan?" Annabeth asked

"Interested? This is Pangasinan:" He said, showing pictures and it also showed where it is.

"Uh, any idea how to get there?" Percy asked.

The man took a pen and started drawing lines on the map.

"You are here. You need to go there, there, then straight up to there. It may take up to five hours."

The last point he showed was at the western tip. It's too far.

"Okay thank you." Percy said.

"It's too far." I whispered.

"We can make it." Percy reassured me.

We walked for a while then saw a man performing in the street. He was playing the guitar and singing. People were watching and giving it money. It's common. What's weird is, he's wearing a lizard costume.

Well, I thought it was a lizard costume until I saw its tail move.

"Percy. Annabeth, you wanna see this." I nudged them and pointed to the lizard man.

Percy held his pen and Annabeth gripped her knife and did something really weird. She snapped her fingers loud and clear. Then I thought I saw a man playing a guitar with his head bowed in the lizard's place. Percy saw it too.

While we were too focused with the man, Annabeth already killed the monster.

"What did you just do?" Percy and I asked.

"I just controlled the Mist so mortals would think that man was playing the guitar all that time."

"But how did you do that?" I asked

"Chiron taught me" She replied

"Chiron never thought me that before." Percy grumbled

"Maybe it wasn't time?" Annabeth said.

We rode the van to the bus terminal. As we paid for the tickets, Percy asked how long the trip would take. The bored looking woman answered in a voice that matches her look, "5 hours or more. The traffic's causing it."

We boarded the bus, hoping no monsters would attack the trip. As soon the bus filled up, we moved.

Annabeth was in deep thought. You could see her gears turning in her head like the insides of a clock. Suddenly, she asked me, "What does your uncle look like?" I really didn't want to hear him being called my uncle. I liked to consider him my father.

"Dark brown thinning hair and brown eyes, why?"

"I was thinking about your first dream about the man with golden eyes."

She had the same idea. I didn't want to think about it. My dad-uncle is the best man. He can't turn evil. Annabeth didn't say more.

I slept for a while and rested my head on Percy's shoulder. He didn't mind, though. I slept a dreamless one at last.

**THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.**

Maria slumped on Percy's shoulder while he slumped on her head. Both of them are sleeping while Annabeth was thinking of a plan and, occasionally, snickering on how they look. They had been going on for three hours already.

It had been getting dark as storm clouds started to form. It began to rain heavily, as if Zeus didn't like the idea of them transporting from place to place.

The bus they are riding on is passing through an expressway with farmlands below them.

The bus is picking up speed as it pass through the road. When another bus abruptly stopped ten meters away from them, the driver slammed on the breaks but realized they weren't working.

The bus crashed into the other bus.

It bumped the barriers and fell down from the road and into the irrigation site below.

**MARIA'S P.O.V.**

I woke up to the honking of the bus. Can't he keep it down? Someone's trying to sleep! I realized we were about to crash into another bus in front of us.

"Percy!" I shouted to be heard from the screaming and panic from the other passengers.

The impact from the crash was so strong my head bumped to the sit in front of me. The bus began to tumble through the barriers and down to an irrigation site. I sighed in relief to know that it's water below.

I saw Percy concentrating hard, probably trying to save the bus when it falls.

As the bus fell, I closed my eyes shut. I heard the bus fall to the water then my mind went blank. I felt something in my gut then I tried to open my eyes and saw we're on land. Not only the three of us but every passenger.

Percy was staring at me. I gave him a confused look. I was about to step forward but I blacked out.


	15. Chapter 14

*****CHAPTER XIV*****

**THIRD PERSON**

When the bus fell into the water, Maria managed to save everyone in the bus from drowning or from being crushed by the bus. Even the bus didn't fall in the water so Percy retrieved their belongings. She didn't know what she did and because of the great effort, she blacked out. She still couldn't muster such power without blacking out.

Annabeth looked for a place to stay in for a while with Percy carrying Maria. The rain hasn't stopped yet and it looks like it poured out harder making it difficult to see.

They kept on walking until they saw a little hut a hundred yards away. As they moved on slowly, monsters attacked. _Dracaenae_ attacked, waves of them, five at a time.

Annabeth was having trouble, forcing Percy to put Maria down for a while who is still unconscious.

The monsters overpowered them, even if Percy is trying to use the water on their advantage, but whenever they killed one, more come in place. Soon they got tired.

"Maria shouldn't have used too much energy." Percy said, while slashing through dracaena carrying spears, shields, weighted nets, and swords.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, panting, "We could really use some help."

Percy willed the water into a giant wall and pushed the monsters back away from them. Still, more came to take their place.

"Where are they coming from?" He asked

Annabeth didn't answer. She obviously don't know and she hates not knowing.

**MARIA'S P.O.V.**

I woke up all wet in the middle of a storm and willed myself dry. I stood and looked around to see Percy and Annabeth fighting snake people.

I immediately held out my sword and joined the fight.

"Maria, glad you're awake!" Percy shouted over the wind and threw me my bag.

"What happened?" I asked while shouldering it.

"You blacked out." Percy said, heaving, "After saving those mortals and the bus."

I thought about it. I saved everyone?

A snake lady tried to rip me with her talons but I slashed her through. That was hard. I could barely lift my sword.

"I saved everyone?" I shouted over the wind, hoping they can hear me.

"Yeah!" Annabeth said

While fighting off occasional monsters, I got separated from Percy and Annabeth by a few meters which turned into a few yards but I can see them a little.

I saw Annabeth and Percy wearing out. Percy's attacks come slower. Annabeth dodges slowly. There are still a lot left. I am tired too from the last exert of power but I gave one last shot.

I willed the rainwater to come together and form a giant fist. It imitated my movements. I closed the fist and punched the rest of the dracaenas down, making them disintegrate. All there's left is three dracaenae who slithered away in fear.

I smiled as my trick worked then I blacked out… again.

**THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V. **

Maria managed to defeat almost all the dracaenas, leaving Percy three. Nothing they couldn't handle.

Annabeth and Percy turned around, expecting to see Maria just behind them but seeing no one. They got worried. A dracaena couldn't have possibly taken her with them, can it?

Percy and Annabeth looked for a good thirty minutes until they decided to rest.

They figured Maria can do it but they won't leave without her.

Maria blacked out all wet just a few feet from the little hut. The owner looked out and saw her unconscious. Luckily for Maria, the woman was nice and took her in.

The woman dried her up (she got wet when she blacked out), and washed the few wounds on her arms and legs. The woman was a bit surprised to see her wounds heal almost immediately as soon as the wet cloth reached it.

She kept the young girl warm in her hut, willing to let her stay. The woman's son, a fourteen year-old boy, came in who came home from a neighboring farm and had seen the bus that fell.

_"__Ma, a bus fell from the road to our farm. Weird thing, they said it headed for the irrigation site but landed safely on land. Can you believe it?" _The son said in their language, not noticing the girl.

_"__Now, don't be too noisy. Someone is sleeping." _The mother warned.

The boy gave a confused look and saw the girl sleeping on the floor.

_"__Who is she?" _He asked.

_"__I don't know. I just saw her wounded and unconscious by our door. Now, watch her for me as I cook us dinner." _The woman said.

The boy sat cross-legged on the floor as his mother stood up and made dinner. She cooked rice for the two of them to eat and even porridge for the sleeping girl.

Unknown by the mother, the boy has hints of realizations and slowly, identifies who the girl really is.

**MARIA'S P.O.V.**

I woke up to see a boy around fourteen staring at me.

I closed my eyes again tightly and rubbed my forehead. I opened them again and started focusing on my surroundings. I am in a dimly lit hut with the pouring rain outside.

I saw the fourteen-year old again looking at me.

"Ma…" He said

I looked at him confused.

An older woman, probably his mother came. She smiled to see me sitting up but it wavered when she saw my green eyes.

_"__Why don't you talk to her? I'll prepare the table."_ She said in Filipino which I understood, obviously.

"Ma," The son grumbled but the woman shot him a look and the boy just sighed.

"It's okay, I understand." I said.

They both nodded, especially the boy.

_"__What's your name?" _He asked.

"Uhh… Maria. Maria Jackson."

_"__I'm John." _He said.

The mother gave me hot porridge to eat which made me feel a lot better.

_"__So, what happened to the bus?" _He asked.

"Well, the bus lost its breaks and it hit the bus in front of it which suddenly stopped. The impact made the bus lurch sideward making it fall." I answered.

They just nodded.

I checked to see if my things are still with me. Necklace: check. Bag: check. Keychain: check.

Good. Everything's fine then I remembered Percy and Annabeth.

"Umm… Thank you for your hospitality but I need to go." I said, grabbing my things.

_"__Are you sure? You're still weak and it's raining outside." _The woman said.

I smiled, "Yes I'm sure. I need to find my friends."

They both nodded and bid me goodbye.

As I was about to step outside, the boy caught up to me and said, "_Here, take this. It's a lucky charm_."

He gave me a bracelet, a thick wide bronze one. I wore it on my right hand. It looks seriously familiar but I'll think about it later.

I thanked John and I thought, just for a second, I saw guilt in his eyes, but he quickly wiped it off his face.

I went outside and willed myself dry. It's still raining but lightly. I walked to the bus. It is damaged on the front part but perfectly fine behind. I kept walking, hoping to see anything that may lead me to Percy and Annabeth for a good one kilometer until I heard a voice calling me.

"Maria? Maria!" Annabeth exclaimed, running to me.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER XV**

**MARIA**

"I'm so glad I found you! Where have you been?" She worriedly asked

"Geez, you're sounding like my mother."

"Just answer it!"

"The woman in the hut saw me and took me in for a while."

Annabeth sighed in relief then she saw the bracelet.

"What's that? Where did you find it?" She asked.

"Oh, this… The woman's son gave it to me, said it's a lucky charm."

She's in deep thought. She probably saw me staring at her so she said, "Let's go meet Percy by the irrigation site."

After walking for a while, we saw Percy waiting for us. He had a relieved smile that turned into a scowl.

"You shouldn't leave again like that."

"I didn't leave. I was unconscious, okay?"

"You used your powers too much. You should know that it may drain you."

"Why do you keep worrying about me like that? You make me feel that you think I'm a helpless girl."

"I just don't want you hurt!"

"I can handle myself!"

"I can't let your visions be real!"

I was taken aback. My visions, those in my dreams. The only way he could've known that… he looked into my drawings…

"Y-you saw it didn't you."

His shoulders slumped and he sighed then said, all anger away from his voice, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what was in there. I had a dream about you. I'm sorry."

I wanted to be mad at him but I can't. Even though he made me feel like all my secrets spilled, I just can't. It's not in my nature plus his voice, there's worry evident in his voice. He really cared for me. "It's okay, you'll know about it soon enough anyway."

-**Few hours of resting later**-

I looked at the sky and saw that the sun has set and little light is left.

"So, continue? How will we get to where we're going?" I asked

"Why ask us? You live here! You should be the one to know." Percy said

"Percy, the nearest roads are expressways. We can't just simply hitch ourselves a ride." Annabeth explained.

"Yeah but…"

They kept on arguing and arguing. I didn't catch what Percy was saying because I don't like paying attention to arguments. I decided it's not good to join it. I walked around nearby until something caught my eye.

I saw a gray figure fly past the moon in great speed. I saw it's being chased by a group of black things almost it's size.

It flew near me and I got a good glimpse of what it is. It's a pegasus with a smoky gray coat and a darker gray mane. In one of its hooves is a golden horseshoe. Behind him is a group of winged black… leopards? Griffins.

It's flying in huge circles and I can see it getting exhausted but unfortunately, the griffins aren't.

To be honest, I pictured griffins as majestic golden lions with an eagle's head, wings and front legs. I didn't think they would be something like sleek ferocious night hunters.

I looked back at Percy and Annabeth who still aren't seeing or hearing a thing.

I decided to let them ignore.

I brought Adamant out and took the chance when the pegasi is flying nearer.

I gripped my sword tightly, waiting for the right time.

One… two… three… _slash!_

I managed to kill one griffin. That took their attention out of the winged horse.

One was foolish enough to head straight at me. I slashed through it and it disintegrated.

Okay, two down, three to go.

The pegasus saw that the griffins aren't after him anymore and slowed down its flight.

This time, the three left attacked at the same time. I fended two of them off and managed to kill but one bit my sword arm. It was bleeding fast and seeing my own blood made me go dizzy.

My bracelet, surprisingly, didn't get removed.

They were about to attack me when I saw one get trampled by horse hooves. I stared in awe as the griffin disintegrated in the spot.

I grabbed some ambrosia from my pack and ate a half piece. It tasted of mom-aunt's cooking.

My wound stopped bleeding but the wounds didn't heal. Fair enough. I walked to the horse and I think I heard it talk. It said, _"Thank you for saving me."_

The thing is, I wasn't scared or surprised. I petted his gray mane. "Thanks for saving me, too. Why were they following you?"

_"__Griffins like shiny things. One of my horseshoes is gold." _

I nodded. I remembered that Poseidon built horses and pegasi are near to horses, right?

I walked back to Percy and Annabeth (with the horse who I decided will be named Smokey) who had a worried look on their faces, again.

"Where have you been?" Percy asked, "We were looking for you."

"So you finally decided to stop arguing." I said

They got a bit taken back by that but they began blaming it on each other.

"It's because Percy won't listen!" Annabeth said

"Me? You're the one who doesn't listen!" Percy said

"Oh, yeah? Then what-" Annabeth started but I cut her off.

"See, you're starting to argue again." I said

I took a deep breath, "I just want to tell you that I found a friend." I said, gesturing at Smokey.

Percy said, "Oh, hi."

_"__You just noticed me by now?" _He said

"Sorry, I was a bit busy." Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

_"__You were too busy arguing with… Oh, I know! You have a crush on her!"_

Percy turned red. He said, "Shut up."

_"__I know it!" _He said.

"Hehe… Right, Smokey, stop it. We need to talk about real things here."

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked.

"Smokey was taunting Percy about him -maigkng tgo…" I said but Percy covered my mouth so she didn't her the last part.

"It was nothing, Annabeth." Percy said then whispered to me, "Don't you dare…"

Finally, he let go of my mouth and I breathed in deeply. I lost air because he was covering my nose.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at that.

"Okay, back to the situation. Percy, are you sure Blackjack and the others are not available? I mean, it's already the third night."

Percy shrugged "I'll try."

He blew a loud taxi cab whistle twice.

We waited for a few moments then saw two figures heading straight at us, one pure black, and the other white with a hint of black.

It landed near Percy.

Smokey nudged me a little with his head and asked, _"Who are they?"_

_"__Blackjack and Guido. Blackjack is Percy's pegasus." _I answered in telepathy.

I heard a different voice in my head, _"Yo, boss! We figured you'll need our help."_

Percy smiled, "Nice to see you, too, Blackjack, Guido."

"We need a ride to Pangasinan. Heard of it?" Percy asked

_"__Yep. We can ride two 'because you only called for two. Where's she gonna ride?"_

"I'll ride Smokey" I said out loud.

With that, we started to fly.


	17. Chapter 16

*****CHAPTER XVI*****

**MARIA**

Smokey had given us real help. First, He led the other pegasi and us because he knows the place. Second, He's really good at traveling in the dark. Lastly, I didn't fall off while I was sleeping.

Riding a good pegasus is the best time to rest, especially if the trip would take some time.

We already landed when I woke up. I slept for… I don't know. It's still dark then.

"Is this the place?" Percy asked

I looked around. It's dark so it's hard to see.

I was about to open my mouth to speak when Annabeth cut me off.

"It is." She said, "The Princess Andromeda stopped over there."

She pointed to a tiny white blot in the ocean. I narrowed my eyes to see clearly. It's too far away. Then I made out something like a cruising ship.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You decide." Percy said.

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

I sighed then said

"Fine. We get to that ship, look for the shield, then save my dad-uncle."

"It's not gonna be that easy, you know." Annabeth said.

"I know but we've got to try."

She nodded.

Okay then, everything's settled. Until I heard something… someone groaning.

"You heard that?" I asked

"Yeah. Let's check it out." Percy said

We ran to the source of the groan until we got lost. Another groan, we walked a little then found a man tied up by a tree.

His face is bruised and his mouth is bleeding. I know this man. His my uncle's friend.

His name was… Uncle Dinga- Deimo- Diemen!

I quickly untied his bonds and grabbed a piece of cloth to wipe the blood from his face.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" I asked

"Monsters, then a man with a scar… H-he has a sword. They-"

Percy cut him off, "Luke."

"Where's dad?" I asked

"They took him with them." He said, "But you do know that he's not your father."

He calmed down already, which is good. I looked down then nodded.

I asked curiously, "Do you know who my real father is?"

He nodded, "Poseidon. Your uncle told me about it. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else."

I nodded.

"We'll go into the ship. Just stay here, please."

He nodded then said, "Thanks for freeing me. Remember, don't take off that necklace of yours. I gave it to you for your birthday then, remember?"

I nodded, remembering that time when everything was perfect. I shook it out of my thoughts and focused on the present. The three of us left Uncle Diemen who managed to walk back to the less remote places.

"We're gonna need hippocampi." Percy said

"Hippocampi? They're real?"

He nodded then said, "Uh, dad? We really need your help. Maybe send Rainbow and his friends for us?"

In the sea, three white lines started streaking through.

As they get closer, I saw that they're multi-colored horses.

They stopped by the beach. One larger than the others.

They look like horses. The only thing is, instead of horse legs behind, they have silver fish tails.

"Hey, Rainbow! We need to get to that ship, fast." Percy said

We each rode one. Percy rode Rainbow, the biggest while Annabeth and I rode the other two. We headed straight for the ship. The closer we got, the more details I saw on it.

It looks like a normal cruising ship, except it has a lady tied in front. Princess Andromeda… I remembered her story. She was that princess saved by Perseus. She was tied up as an offering to Poseidon when Perseus saved her.

We climbed up on through a small window. Percy bid goodbye to the hippocampi. We sneaked in through corridors, avoiding occasional monsters. We came upon crossing paths.

We heard deep voices talking in one corridor so that's a no. The other, heavy thumping of feet. The other, slithering.

We tried to get back to where we came from but three seven foot tall giants came.

"Laistrygonians," Annabeth gasped

"Laistry- what?" Percy asked

"Laistry-genies, I think" I said

"It doesn't matter. Come on"

We attacked the laistry… something. It was easy enough. We had the element of surprise and they were too clumsy.

The problem: the fight between us and giants made noise causing the other monsters to know.

"Demigodssssss. They're here sssssomewhere…" The snake ladies hissed.

One was stupid enough to come without weapons so she's dead. The other monsters attacked, three at a time.

One was smart. He pressed the emergency button, causing more to come. Soon, the corridor was filled by monsters and we were outnumbered by umm… one hundred to one.

It was easy to kill one at a time, not hundreds at a time. We kill some, more take their place and soon, we got exhausted.

"Wait up!" A voice said

The monsters stopped attacking, so did we.

Percy had an angry look in his eyes. He muttered something under his breath.

He has blue eyes, blonde hair and a scar through his eye.

Luke.

"Percy, Annabeth and… Maria." He said with a mocking smile, "Looks like we have guests. Bring them over to the decks."

He walked away.

Laistrygonians grabbed each our arms and started pulling us away.

We arrived at the main deck. There was the usual sight: monsters, monsters and more monsters.

The last thing I wanted to see was there too.

My uncle, tied up on a pole. He has bruises on his face and his arms. There's blood in his mouth. I tried to resist through my captors but two Laistrygonians are far stronger than I am.

"Let her go." Luke commanded

The two giants released me. I ran straight to dad-uncle. For his sake, I held my tears back. I wiped the blood from his face.

"You may take him back with you. As long as you will leave Percy and Annabeth to us, and give me Aegis." He said

Oh how much I'd love to bring him back to us, forget everything about the Greeks and live normally.

But, Aegis?

"Aegis? I don't know where it is."

"Don't know? I thought you'd figure it out by now." He said, "Aegis, a bracelet, a lucky charm, _John?_"

I looked at my bracelet.

It has golden inscriptions on it.

Αεγισ, _Aegis._

My uncle said, now awake, "Give it to them. You don't need to worry about anything after that."

I stared at him, not believing what he's saying. Dad-uncle, he's the most selfless guy I've ever known. His eyes flickered golden once.

I looked back at Percy and Annabeth. They are gagged but they're shaking their heads.

"No." I said firmly, "No, I'm not negotiating with you. I'll have them both back."

Dad-uncle said, "You should've given them the bracelet. Now you will pay."

His eyes turned completely gold. I took a step back from him. The monsters guarding him released his bonds.

My dad-uncle said in a voice I recognize: metal screeching on metal.

"I shall rise with Olympus destroying itself. Aegis is the only thing I need."

He brought out two long swords.

One bronze, the other metal.

Then, he attacked.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER XVII**

**MARIA**

He attacked.

The father I knew… he's attacking me.

_No, _I thought, _He's not your father anymore._ _He's Kronos._

Then another part of me is saying, _He's still your father. Kronos is simply using him._

There's something in my mind that keeps on saying, _Give Aegis back to Zeus. It shall clear our name. _That voice had bugged me the entire quest.

I was brought back to present when he attacked. Fortunately, Kronos is not yet used to controlling his body so he's slower and clumsier.

I dodged it easily.

He tried to slash through me but I parried it with mine. I disarmed his metal blade easily. As I said, he's not yet used to it. Our fight is fair now, only I don't want to kill him.

I wounded him in the shoulder. For once, I saw his brown eyes. I gasped. He's still in there!

I let my guard down for a while because he stopped attacking. I reluctantly stepped forward to him.

"Maria, watch out!" Percy yelled, who managed to cut his and Annabeth's bonds and started fighting. I looked at Uncle and saw he's already holding his sword.

His eyes are golden again. The fighting started all over.

I wounded him in the arms, legs, nothing fatal. I've got a few wounds too. Nothing dangerous.

I ducked as he tried to slash through me then I tripped him over. After saying a silent 'sorry', I hit the hilt of my sword on his head.

His eyes, now brown, rolled up his head. Golden mist started swirling out of his mouth. It sent a shiver up my spine. The golden mist dissipated easily. I don't know why but I feel like it's giving me an evil sneer or something.

Luke gave us an evil look. He has been watching the fight all this time. Percy and Annabeth ceased fighting monsters. The monsters faced me, preparing for an attack then an idea came to me. Probably what I learnt from Thalia.

I looked at the bracelet. I tapped it and yelled, "Aegis!"

The shield grew full size that I took a step back. I wasn't looking at it but somehow, I felt scared. I felt like all my deepest nightmares were showed to me. My nightmares since eleven, my father dying. Seeing people suffer because of me. More thoughts came in but I shook them away.

_It has the power to make you scared_, I thought. I shouldn't be cowering.

The monsters took a few steps back. They growled and hissed angrily. Some even cowered and ran in first sight.

"We will settle this soon." Luke said then started walking away.

The monsters followed his lead.

I don't know why I didn't chase him and kill him then and there. It just doesn't feel right.

"Let's go, Maria." Percy ordered.

The shield returned back to a bracelet.

I looked back at my dad-uncle.

"What about him?" I asked

"We'll take him with us. Chiron will know what to do." Annabeth said.

I nodded.

With some effort, we carefully secured dad-uncle on Blackjack. Percy thought it's best he'll carry it.

None of us argued.

We took a very long trip back to Camp. When we got out of the ship, I realized it's around eight already.

Just thinking about not sleeping for a night made me feel sleepy. When I closed my eyes, I felt really exhausted that I slept.

Then I remembered, dreams come when you're sleeping.

I saw Uncle Diemen in the same place we've found him last night.

He was punched, kicked and wounded by Luke's monsters.

"We won't kill you as long as you swear to us that you will lead Maria Jackson and her companions to the ship." Luke said

"How can you ask me to make a deal with you?" He choked, through his bloody mouth.

"You don't have a choice." Luke smirked

Finally, he nodded.

The scene changed. It is when we left him to walk back on his own.

He hid behind a bush, making sure no one's in sight.

He brought out a bracelet with two crossed scythes.

"Sir, they're going in." He whispered

"Good job. You're free now." Luke's voice said from the bracelet.

Uncle Diemen grinned and started walking away.

The scene faded into darkness then I woke up.

I sat up straight on my Smokey.

"Uh, Maria, you okay?" Percy asked

My eyes must've been wide and confused so I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Percy decided not to talk about it and looked straight at the way. I looked over at Annabeth and saw that she's asleep. My uncle's still unconscious. Did I hit him too hard? I tried to shake that thought out of my mind.

I looked below on where we are now. We're moving from a big city to a more remote part. Long Island.

"Hey look, we're almost here!" I shouted

Our pegasi dove down and headed towards Camp. Just a few yards away, I ordered, "Head to the infirmary."

Smokey dove down to the infirmary with Percy and Annabeth's pegasi following.

Annabeth, now awake, helped Percy bring my dad-uncle down while I looked for Chiron.

I found him in the Big House playing pinochle with Mr. D.

"Maria? You're back early!" He said, smiling

"Chiron, this is an emergency! My father… I mean uncle."

His expression turned serious. I led him to the infirmary where Will Solace is starting to treat his wounds.

"I need an explanation" Chiron said

"Well, he was possessed by Kronos. We fought a little then I knocked him out with the hilt of my sword then he blacked out. The tiny bit of Kronos' essence that controlled him got out then… that's it, I guess." I said

"We brought him here because he may be traumatized by the experience." Annabeth said.

Chiron nodded.

_Go to Olympus. Bring the shield back. _There's that voice again.

"You need to go to Olympus, know." Chiron ordered

"Good luck," Will said

We rode our pegasi again.

As soon as we went out of camp borders, it started to rain, heavily. I don't have a problem, Percy and I can keep our selves dry. It's Annabeth that's soaking wet.

Everything's gonna be fine then I thought,

"Where's Mount Olympus?"

"Empire State Building, 600th floor." Percy said

"But it only has 102 floors!" I insisted

"Yeah. The 600th isn't for mortals. It's Olympus."

We stopped by the entrance. We told the pegasi to return back to camp or go anywhere.

Percy made Annabeth dry as we came in. Annabeth stopped at the counter.

"We need to see Zeus." She said firmly

"There ain't no Zeus around here." He said, bored

"Those two are children of Poseidon. I'm a child of Athena. We can attract a lot of monsters."

"Go away. Lord Zeus doesn't allow visitors since he lost Aegis."

"But we have Aegis." I said, showing him the bracelet. His eyes widened then quickly grabbed a card.

"You know what to do." He said, "Especially _you_." He pointed to Percy.

Percy nodded then took the card. We made sure no one else is using the elevator when we got in. Annabeth put the card in a hole then a button with the number 600 appeared.

She pushed it then the elevator started going up.

The elevator made me go fidgety, especially because the elevator music is horrible.

Finally, the elevator opened with a _ding!_


	19. Chapter 18 -The End

*****CHAPTER XVIII*****

**MARIA**

Olympus is amazing.

It's wonderful, beautiful, breathtaking and… simply the best place I'd ever seen.

From the elevator, there are some sort of floating rocks making a pathway, meaning you can see New York from here.

Percy led the way to the throne room since he said he'd been here before. After walking for a while, we arrived at a pair of double doors… very big double doors.

I was nervous about opening it. They are gods and who knows what they'll do the moment I opened up the door. They could kill us in the spot or something. I took a deep breath and opened it up.

There's only one thing to describe it. This is no throne room. The place is very big you can't call it a room anymore. In the 'throne room', twelve mega-sized thrones are placed in a semicircle, each different from the other.

Three of them are occupied by Zeus, Poseidon and Athena.

Zeus sits at the most majestic (obviously) throne, Dad sits at one that looks something like a fisherman's chair with leather bounds for the seat. Athena's throne is a simple gray with owl carvings.

I'm not surprised about Zeus and Poseidon being there but… Athena?

Why is she here? Is it to support Annabeth?

That's when I remembered the story of Aegis. Athena is the one who gave Zeus the shield so it is part of her business somehow.

Not knowing what else to do, I bowed awkwardly. I'm nervous. Who wouldn't be? Three twelve-foot tall gods are staring at you. I found my voice and built up my courage then said,

"Lord Zeus, I found your shield, Aegis."

I removed the bracelet from my wrist then threw it up to him. On air, it grew in size until it fits Zeus' wrist. He wore it onto his right wrist then it grew to a full shield. For the first time, I saw the shield. It simply radiates fear. The gorgon Medusa's head was molded into the shield.

I feel like all my fears are taken from my head then shown to me then and there. My nightmares suddenly seemed nothing. It took a lot of courage not to cower.

Zeus smiled a bit then turned it back into a bracelet. My fears started to go and that's when I realized my knees were shaking. I straightened myself up.

Zeus said, "You disobeyed your father just to bring this back to me."

"I didn't" I said, firmly "First off, why do you keep blaming Dad? Percy told me you blamed him when you lost your bolt. Secondly, he didn't steal it. Kro- I mean the Titan King ordered someone to steal it for him. Lastly, I sort of obeyed him. This entire quest, he kept telling me to bring Aegis back to you." I said, remembering the voice I always hear.

Zeus nodded in understanding.

We turned around to walk back when Poseidon said, "Brother, let me talk to them, please."

Zeus thought about it. In my thought, I was screaming, _Let him talk to us! I wanna talk to my father! _

Zeus said, "Only for this once."

Poseidon smiled then started walking to us, shrinking in every step. He shrank until he is as small as a regular person. Annabeth excused herself. She said she's going to take a walk to the gardens.

Poseidon looks nervous. I'm nervous, so is Percy. Great, we're all nervous.

"Thank you, Percy, Maria." Poseidon said, "For clearing my name."

We smiled.

"Maria, remember this: not all people can be trusted, no matter how long you know them."

I was thinking about Uncle Diemen. No way. He can't betray us. I don't care if I dreamt about him betraying us. I just can't believe it. It's not in his nature.

I shook the thought away.

"I'll be watching you." Poseidon said.

Just then, the thing that I expected would least likely happen, well, happened. He hugged us, both of us. And I can't help but hug him back. I felt so happy. For the first time, I know what it feels like being hugged by your real father. Sure my dad-uncle hugged me a lot before but I always feel incomplete. This made me feel complete.

We quickly pulled away.

Percy liked it. He's actually smiling. He gave us a smile then disappeared into sea breeze.

"You liked it." I told Percy

"What?"

"The experience,"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. It's obvious. The fact that he talked to you made you happy. Then he hugged you. That made you feel well, happier."

He was lost for words but he managed, "Fine, maybe a little."

I raised an eyebrow at him but decided not to say anything else. We found Annabeth with a huge smile on her face. I was about to ask what happened but Percy beat me into it.

"What happened?" Percy asked

"My mother, Athena, she talked to me!" Annabeth said

"Well, looks like the gods are in a good mood."

Percy called out Blackjack, Smokey and Guido and we flew over to Camp Half-blood. That's when I saw the skies are clear, not a cloud to be seen. Yep, even Zeus is in a good mood.

The weather forecasters must be very confused. Just a while ago, it's raining heavily. The minute later, clear blue skies.

Once we reached camp, we went straight to the infirmary. Thank gods, he's alive!

"Maria? Is-is that you?" He asked

I smiled, "Yes dad, it's me."

"I knew it!" He laughed, "They said you're dead but you're not! Forget all about mythology. They said the gods are real but they're not."

My smile faltered. He didn't know? Then how did Uncle Diemen…

"Dad, it's true. Gods, monsters, spirits, they're real." I said calmly

"But… how? It-"

I shushed him. It's a lot to take in. After he calmed down, Chiron ordered Billy to take Dad-uncle back to the Philippines.

"Wait, before I forget," I said. I ran towards the camp store as fast as I can and bought some candies for Mia, just as I promised her. I asked Dad to take them home for me. He nodded then hugged me tightly. I know he'll be fine. I just know it.

Around 1am, I woke up to see Billy in front of me. I mean, it's an Iris Message. He said that they arrived safely and that he's coming back now.

After the Iris Message is gone, I tried to think about the prophecy.

It said: _You shall go back to where you should be. _That's a check. We went back to the country I spent most of my life in.

_Find and brace what is stolen, returned as you will see. _That's a double check. We found the shield which can be hid as a bracelet, and we returned it.

The last two lines are still unclear to me.

_One pride you will regret,_

_A trickery that ends in death,_

At first I thought it's my dad-uncle but he arrived safely home. Not that I wanted him dead.

Then I thought of Dad's words, _"Not all people can be trusted, no matter how long you know them."_

Uncle Diemen?

I shook the thought away. I seriously need to sleep.

Two weeks after the quest, everything is back to normal, I mean as normal as demigods live.

One day, the 'the normality' faded. It was because a man in a black long-sleeved hoodie came. He passed through the boundary easily and calmly. Campers brought their weapons out, ready for an attack.

He looked around then he saw me and started walking towards my direction.

I brought my sword out.

He walked through the armed crowd as if they are holding toys instead of weapons.

As he was a few feet away from me, he brought his sword out and, well, we started sparring.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm a demigod son of Nemesis, goddess of revenge."

He said in a very familiar voice.

"Who are you, specifically?" I pressed. He's really good in swordfight.

He threw his hoodie out of his face and I saw he is way older than I thought.

"Uncle Diemen?" I asked reluctantly.

I was so distracted he managed to disarm me. He smirked.

"How did you know this place?" I asked

"That necklace of yours, It tells me where That necklace of yours, It tells me where you are. You are so easy to track you know that? You trust people so much. That's what will bring you down now. See you in the Underworld." He said, stabbing me in the side.

He stabbed me right below the ribs. At first, I didn't feel anything. Maybe the pain was so intense it blocks out everything.

The last thing I saw was him glowing in a dark purple aura. He started to look like choking. He's dying. A woman's voice said, "Revenge. Things shall be balanced. This is your rightful punishment Diemen."

I don't know what the underworld looks like but I don't think it looks like the infirmary. Percy looked at me worried but a bit relieved.

"Percy? You're dead too?" I asked, totally calm.

"No. You're not dead. I'm not dead." He said

Memories came back at me. Him stabbing me. Him dying in a purple flash. Blacking out.

I looked at my side where Uncle Diemen stabbed me. It's bandaged but the bandage itself is red.

"Your wound is pretty deep. We were so worried about you." He said

"I healed pretty fast. I mean, I'm awake now."

"Fast? Maria, you were unconscious for ten days." He said

Ten? Ten whole days?

I tried to sit up but regretted it instantly. My side hurts a lot.

"Lay back. Here, drink." He said, handing me a glass of nectar.

I almost dropped the glass because I'm too weak. I drank and immediately felt energy back. It tasted like mom's bacon and cheese. Just the memory itself made me feel better. My wound got numb a bit.

Percy told me everything. He said they know where Uncle Diemen is. That means he's dead. That's when the last two lines of the prophecy got clear.

_One pride you will regret,_

_A trickery that ends in death,_

I loved Uncle Diemen and thought he's one of the best people in the world but, I was wrong. He wasn't good. He's evil. I don't think Kronos brainwashed him. His eyes remained brown. A trickery that ends in death.

I healed quickly, thanks to the ambrosia and nectar. It only took a month for the wound to get shallower and for me to be able to walk unaided.

This day is the most awaited time for campers. It's when the Hephaestus cabin will present the beads for the summer.

I'm excited. This is going to be my first bead.

Once I got mine, I examined its design. It shows the Golden Fleece hanging on a pine tree with the shield below. It shows two quests, Clarisse's and mine. I smiled. It's a hard won bead. I wonder what is up for next summer.

**THE END**


	20. Thank-You note

**Okay, I guess I should do this. Thank you very much for all those who favorited and alerted this story. Even though I won't be updating it, I would still check from time to time who reviewed, alerted and stuff. I hope you like this story. Yes, I edited it. It seemed awkward before to me so I red it again then made corrections… I also changed her surname. It was previously Alberca, right? I changed it to Cruz because that seemed more a common surname in our country. Why I chose the Philippines, probably because it was the only country I know well. Anyway, hope you liked the story. **

**By the way, one more thing. My younger sister asks me to make another story about her made up character. Since her favorite goddess is Aphrodite, she made a daughter of Aphrodite named Nicole Mclean. Yeah, she want it to be Piper's direct sister. I've been working on it and debating whether to post it or not. Please review in your descision. It'll help. Thanks!**

**Your author, I'mapjofan**


End file.
